Someone Who Looks Like Me
by Ichi.rth
Summary: "Percayakah kalian bahwa di dunia ini ada seseorang atau mungkin banyak orang yang wajahnya serupa dengan kita? Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tetapi setelah kedatangan orang itu, aku jadi mempercayainya. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatku 'terganggu' mengenai orang itu..." YAOI! -JoTwins- Chap 11 update! RnR juseyo..
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong~**

Lagi-lagi author kembali dengan membawa FF ber-cast Boyfriend dan ber-pair Jo Twins nih... Soalnya author perhatikan ff dengan cast Boyfriend jarang ditemukan disini, jadi author perbanyak aja dengan post ff ini... Dan seperti biasa, ni ff udah pernah di-post di fb... Jadi, kalo semisal readers ada baca ff ini di fb (dengan nama author **C Ryu**) berarti itu memang ff ini... ^^**  
**

Okelah. Hope u like it~

**.:Someone Who Looks Like Me:.  
**

**.  
**

**Jo Twins (Boyfriend)  
**

**.  
**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje. Typo(s) bertebaran.. Don't like, Don't read...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"Yo! Pagi semua~" sapa seorang namja saat ia memasuki kelasnya.

"..." Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab sapaannya.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya namja itu kepada salah seorang teman dekatnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan suasana kelasnya pagi itu.

"Ada kabar buruk mengenai dirimu yang tersebar pagi ini," jawab temannya yang tak lain adalah No Minwoo.

Mendengar jawaban itu si penanya terkejut. Kabar buruk mengenai dirinya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa dia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan?

Lalu namja yang diketahui bernama Jo Youngmin itu berjalan mendekat ke tempat duduk temannya. Menarik salah satu kursi supaya bisa bercerita dengan nyaman.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau tahu, katanya tadi malam kau telah mengompas salah satu murid yeoja sekolah kita,"

"Mengompas? Tadi malam aku hanya berada di rumah saja,"

"Benarkah? Ah, sudah kuduga. Tidak mungkin kau berbuat seperti itu,"

"Ayolah No Minwoo.. Mana mungkin aku mau melakukan perbuatan yang buruk seperti itu. Dan apakah tampangku menggambarkan itu semua?"

"Ya, engga sih. Tapi aku rasa yeoja itu juga tidak mungkin berbohong untuk menjelekkan namamu sebagai murid teladan sekolah ini,"

"Memangnya keseluruhan cerita yang kau dengar itu seperti apa?" tanya Youngmin sambil memajukan sedikit kursinya agar bisa mendengar penjelasan Minwoo tanpa harus terdengar oleh teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Ehm.. Begini, yang aku dengar, tadi malam saat Eunji, murid kelas 2-C hendak kembali ke rumahnya setelah berbelanja di supermarket, tiba-tiba saja ia dihadang oleh seorang namja. Walaupun keadaan di jalan waktu itu tidak begitu terang, tapi ia yakin kalau namja yang mengahadangnya itu adalah dirimu. Kau err- atau orang yang disangka dirimu itu memaksa Eunji untuk memberikan semua barang yang dibawanya waktu itu, atau kalau tidak ia mengancam akan me-ehem," jelas Minwoo panjang lebar dengan tidak mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir yang sudah dimengerti apa maksudnya itu.

"Mwo? Yang benar saja.. Yeoja itu pasti salah mengenali orang yang menghadangnya ,"

"Awalnya semua orang juga tidak percaya. Tapi kau tahu, wajahmu itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi seluruh murid di sekolah kita. Selama 2 tahun selalu mendapat peringkat umum. Rasanya tidak mungkin orang akan salah mengenalimu. Dan lagi pula Eunji itu juga adalah salah satu murid terbaik sekolah kita juga, kau tahu dia kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu dia,"

"Nah, lalu pendapatmu?"

"Kemungkinan terakhir yang terpikir olehku adalah ada orang yang mirip denganku dan melakukan hal itu terhadapnya,"

"Hei, aku tidak begitu yakin dengan pendapatmu. Jarang sekali kita menemukan ada orang yang serupa dengan kita bukan?"

"Tidak juga. Kemungkinan itu ada. Ah, pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan berita tidak jelas ini semakin tersebar luas," ucap namja itu terakhir kemudian beranjak dari kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju depan kelas dengan cepat dan berhasil menyita seluruh pandangan murid kelas 2-A kepadanya.

"Permisi teman-teman, sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang sangat mengangguku pagi ini," Youngmin berbicara dengan lantang sambil melihat ke arah teman-temannya.

Dengan tatapan sedikit meremehkan, salah seorang namja berkomentar, "Apa hal yang telah menganggumu pagi ini Jo Youngmin?"

_'Tatapan itu. Ck. Tahan emosimu Jo Youngmin..'_

"Sebelumnya, adakah yang bisa menebak apa yang ingin kubicarakan?" ucap Youngmin yang kemudian diikuti oleh tatapan tak menyenangkan dari teman-temannya. Oh, apakah hanya dengan gosip seperti ini pandangan semua orang jadi berubah terhadapnya? Begitu mudahkah image seseorang jatuh dengan berita yang seperti ini?

"Sudahlah. Jangan berbelit-belit. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan," respon teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja. Apa kalian percaya dengan gosip yang beredar itu?"

"Heh? Gosip katamu? Itu sudah jelas-jelas benar. Tidak mungkin seorang Eunji, salah seorang murid teladan berbohong mengenai berita yang seperti itu,"

"Dan kalian kira Jo Youngmin, yang juga adalah seorang murid teladan akan melakukan hal buruk yang seperti itu?" ucap Youngmin yang sedikit terselip kesan 'menyombong' di ucapannya.

"Itulah kesalahanmu. Bodoh sekali kau sampai melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat imagemu buruk seperti itu,"

Tidak percaya. Youngmin tidak percaya ternyata ada juga orang yang benar-benar memanfaatkan moment seperti ini untuk benar-benar menjatuhkannya. Perkataan macam apa itu tadi? Seolah-olah mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar bodoh telah memperlihatkan 'dirinya' yang sebenarnya. Padahal itu sama sekali bukan dirinya.

"Kalian yang bodoh," ucap seseorang seraya berjalan ke depan kelas dan berdiri disamping Youngmin dan kemudian menyambung kata-katanya, "Sebegitu mudahkah kalian menjelek-jelekkan temanku, hah?"

"Apa-apaan kau Minwoo. Sudah jelas-jelas orang itu salah tapi masih kau bela juga," respon seseorang dari arah sudut kelas.

"Baiklah. Mungkin memang benar Eunji tidak akan berbohong mengenai kejadian yang dialaminya, tapi Youngmin juga tidak akan berbohong dan mengakui apa yang memang tidak pernah ia lakukan,"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tidak pernahkah kalian berpikir ada orang lain yang wajahnya mirip dengan Youngmin dan melakukan hal itu?"

"Eh," Youngmin tersentak dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Minwoo. Tadinya bukankah Minwoo berkata ia tidak yakin dengan semua itu? Emm.. Tetapi tidak yakin bukan berarti tidak bisa mempecayainya bukan?

"Haha. Mana ada hal yang seperti itu-"

"Ehm," Terdengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu. "Apakah kalian tidak mendengar kalau bel sudah berbunyi?" lanjut seseorang yang jadi sumber suara tadi.

Ternyata tanpa mereka sadari bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Terlalu serius memperdebatkan sesuatu memang terkadang membuat orang lupa dengan sekitarnya, termasuk dalam hal ini.

"Dan kalian berdua Youngmin-Minwoo, saya harap kalian kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing," lanjut sumber suara tadi yang tak lain adalah songsaengnim mereka.

"Ba..baik," respon Youngmin-Minwoo bersamaan kemudian berjalan cepat menuju tempat duduk mereka.

"Ehm.. Baiklah. Sebelum kegiatan belajar-mengajar dimulai, saya akan memperkenalkan seseorang yang mungkin akan membuat kalian sedikit terkejut," ucap namja paruh baya itu kemudian memberikan instruksi untuk menyuruh seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Perkenalkan. Dia Lee Kwangmin yang mulai hari ini akan belajar bersama kalian di kelas ini,"

Tepat sekali. Seseorang yang diperkenalkan songsaengmin itu benar membuat seluruh murid yang berada di kelas itu sedikit err- atau mungkin sangat terkejut.

.

.

**TBC**

(Words: 929)**  
**

* * *

.

.

Oke. Segitu dulu deh. Maap kalo chap 1 ini pendeeeek banget. Jadi, ff ini patut untuk dilanjutin ga?

**Review juseyo~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong~**

Author balik lagi nih bawa lanjutan SWLLM.. Berhubung ada readers yang pengen ff ini dilanjutin (walau ga banyak yg review), jadi author memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya... Moga-moga aja setelah ini yang review bertambah, seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter ff ini... Aaamiiin... u.u

Oia, author ingatkan lagi. Kalo semisalnya ada yg pernah baca ff ini di fb (dengan nama author **C Ryu**), berarti itu memang ff ini... ^^

Ok. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, happy reading~ Hope u like it~**  
**

**.:Someone Who Looks Like Me:.  
**

**.  
**

**Jo Twins (Boyfriend)  
**

**.  
**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje. Typo(s) bertebaran.. Don't like, Don't read...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"Perkenalkan. Dia Lee Kwangmin yang mulai hari ini akan belajar bersama kalian di kelas ini,"

Tepat sekali. Seseorang yang diperkenalkan songsaengmin itu benar membuat seluruh murid yang berada di kelas itu sedikit err- atau mungkin sangat terkejut.

.

**~~~ Someone Who Looks Like Me - Chap 2~~~**

.**  
**

"Heii, kau.. Haruskah kau bersikap seperti itu terhadapku?" tanya seorang namja kepada namja lain yang sedang bersamanya.

"Ya, harus," jawab namja tersebut singkat. Membuat namja yang bertanya padanya mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitar mereka.

"Dan satu lagi, haruskah mereka menatap kita dengan ekspresi yang seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"..." namja yang ditanya hanya diam. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman berjalan beriringan dengan namja yang sedang bersamanya saat sekarang ini.

"Heii, haruskah kau menjadi seperti orang bisu begitu?" Sang namja yang dari tadi bertanya masih tidak menyadari ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakan namja yang bersamanya. Ia terus saja melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa henti.

"Akh! Haruskah kau selalu bertanya padaku?" Akhirnya namja yang diketahui bernama Jo Youngmin itu tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya. Ia tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya supaya bisa bertatapan langsung dengan orang yang membuatnya kesal saat itu. Siapa pun yang melihat ekspresi wajah Youngmin saat itu pasti akan langsung mengetahui bahwa namja itu saat ini benar-benar marah.

"Ada apa denganmu, heh? Kenapa kau berteriak begitu padaku?" Lee Kwangmin, namja yang sukses membuat Youngmin marah tersebut dengan mudahnya membalas kemarahan Youngmin dengan balik menunjukkan kekesalannya karena baru kali ini ia diteriaki seperti itu oleh orang lain. Bahkan orang tuanya sendiri tidak pernah melakukan hal itu terhadapanya.

"Kenapa katamu? Karena aku tidak suka denganmu!" jawab Youngmin masih dengan penuh kemarahan. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah orang yang telah membuat semua orang salah paham terhadapnya. Dialah orang yang telah merusak nama baiknya.

"Tidak suka? Apa alasanmu berkata begitu padaku?"

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjelaskannya padamu," ucap Youngmin dingin kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat. Ia ingin segera terlepas dari namja yang berwajah sama persis dengannya itu. Memang tadinya dia berharap ada orang lain yang berwajah mirip dengannya dan melakukan perbuat yang buruk itu. Tapi setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa benar-benar ada orang yang seperti dirinya, membuat perasaannya jadi tidak karuan.

"Oke, kau memang tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjelaskan itu. Tapi kau punya kewajiban untuk mengantarku berkeliling sekolah ini. Kau tidak mungkin lupa dengan apa yang diucapkan songsaengmin padamu tadi kan, Jo Youngmin,"

Benar. Seperti yang diketahui, Kwangmin adalah murid baru dan dia belum tahu tempat-tempat dan ruangan-ruangan apa saja yang ada di SMA Taeyong. Jadi maklum saja kalau ia memerlukan seseorang untuk memberitahukan semua itu padanya. Terlepas dari 'gosip' yang beredar hari itu, Youngmin memang benar adalah seorang murid teladan dan ialah yang dipercayai oleh songsaengmin untuk melakukan itu semua.

Youngmin kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Kwangmin yang saat itu sedang berdiri dengan penuh rasa kemenangan karena ia merasa telah menang dalam perdebatan kecil yang mereka lakukan.

"Ck. Disaat seperti ini aku merasa menjadi murid teladan itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan," ucapnya kemudian berjalan ke arah Kwangmin.

"Oh, jadi kau murid teladan? Tidak tergambarkan dari sikapmu," ucap Kwangmin yang diikuti oleh tatapan tidak senang dari Youngmin. Youngmin benar-benar yakin bahwa ia memang tidak menyukai namja yang entah kenapa bisa menduplikasikan wajahnya itu.

_'Memangnya siapa yang membuatku bersikap seperti ini padamu, heh?'_ gumam Youngmin di dalam hati. Ia sudah tidak ingin lagi memperlihatkan sikap tidak patut dicontoh itu kepada murid-murid yang sudah sejak tadi melihat kejadian tersebut. Mereka menatap kedua nemja itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Entah itu tidak percaya karena melihat kesamaan wajah manusia yang ada di hadapan mereka, ataukah tidak percaya karena melihat sikap Youngmin yang sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya ia perlihatkan. Hanya mereka dan Tuhanlah yang tahu.

Menyadari tatapan orang yang berada di sekitarnya, Youngmin kemudian membungkuk sebagai permohonan maaf -entah untuk apa-, kemudian 'menyeret' Kwangmin menjauhi tempat itu. Kwangmin yang terkejut dengan 'penyeretan' Youngmin hanya bisa berjalan dengan sangat tidak elitnya sambil berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah Youngmin. (Silahkan bayangkan sendiri seperti apa itu.. :3)

.

"Permisi Jo Youngmin sang murid teladan.. Bisakah kali ini aku bertanya padamu?" ucap Kwangmin disaat jam pelajaran kosong yang dialami(?) murid kelas 2-A saat itu. Proses kegiatan 'mengelilingi sekolah' yang dilakukan kedua namja itu tadi memang berjalan tanpa sekalipun Kwangmin bisa angkat bicara. Youngmin sengaja membuat dirinya sendiri terus saja berbicara panjang lebar tentang sekolah mereka tanpa sedikit pun memperlihatkan adanya kesempatan Kwangmin untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Setiap kali Kwangmin ingin berbicara entah itu untuk bertanya atau hanya sekedar memberikan komentar, Youngmin selalu saja menghentikannya dengan kembali bercerita yang mungkin sudah bosan didengarkan oleh Kwangmin.

Dan kali ini, Kwangmin berusaha memulai percakapannya dengan Youngmin yang diharapkan bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang sudah sejak tadi dipikirkannya. Tapi sayang, sepertinya Youngmin memang tidak ingin berbicara dengannya. Terlihat saat sekarang ini namja itu hanya fokus melihat ke arah buku yang sedang berada ditangannya.

Minwoo, sahabat sekaligus tetangga Youngmin yang duduk di sebelah Youngmin mulai risih dengan keberadaan Kwangmin yang matanya terus saja memperhatikan Youngmin sejak ia mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi.

"Ahh, Lee Kwangmin.. Kau tahu, sepertinya Youngmin memang tidak ingin berbicara padamu," ucap Minwoo mulai angkat suara setelah kebisuan yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

Kwangmin menoleh ke arah Minwoo tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Ia hanya memperlihat raut wajah yang seakan berkata 'Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganmu?'

"Aku akan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin kau ajukan padanya," Minwoo berkata sambil melirik ke arah Youngmin yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

Beralih menatap Minwoo, Kwangmin kemudian mulai angkat suara, "Kau siapa?"

"Aku sahabatnya. Mungkin untuk saat ini akulah orang yang paling dekat dengannya di sekolah ini,"

"Umm, baiklah,"

"Sebelumnya, kusarankan kau untuk mengambil salah satu kursi di dekatmu dan duduklah disana. Jangan hanya menjongkok tidak jelas seperti itu,"

"A..eh.. Iya juga ya. Ternyata kakiku terasa kesemutan karna itu," ucap Kwangmin yang kemudian mengikuti saran Minwoo.

_'Ini orang aneh bener, serius ==" '_ ucap Minwoo dalam hati.

"Jadi, yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Itu, kau tahu kenapa dia terlihat begitu membenciku? Padahal aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya,"

"Sebelumnya, kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam?"

"Eh, tadi malam? Aku hanya pergi berjalan di sekitar tempat tinggal baruku. Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

"Apakah kau bertemu dengan seorang yeoja?"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja dan kemudian mencegatnya," jawab Kwangmin terus terang. "Ah, jangan-jangan.." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Benar. Kalau kau hubungkan kejadian itu dengan kemiripan wajahmu dengan Youngmin, kau akan temukan alasan mengapa ia membencimu,"

"Ahahaha... Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi dia bersikap tak bersahabat padaku karena ia merasa apa yang aku lakukan terhadap yeoja itu telah membuatnya dituduh dan itu membuat posisi murid teladannya terancam atau sejenisnya begitu?" ucap Kwangmin sambil tertawa yang membuat seisi kelas melihat kearahnya.

"Heii, murid teladan.. Haruskah aku umumkan ke seluruh murid yang ada di sekolah ini bahwa akulah yang melakukan itu? Haha. Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Image 'murid nakal' sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku," terang Kwangmin kemudian yang masih diiringi dengan tawa.

Mendengar respon yang diberikan oleh Kwangmin terhadap alasan kenapa dirinya membenci namja itu, Youngmin pun menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya dan mulai angkat suara, "Lakukan itu."

Kwangmin berhenti tertawa lalu menatap lekat mata Youngmin. Terlihat disana Youngmin membalas tatapan yang diberikan Kwangmin padanya dengan tatapan yang sama. Kebisuan terjadi untuk beberapa saat yang kemudian diakhiri oleh ucapan Kwangmin.

"Baiklah," ucap Kwangmin tegas.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Tetapi belum juga terlihat adanya perbedaan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Youngmin kepada Kwangmin. Youngmin masih saja mempertahankan sikap dinginnya terhadap namja yang satu itu. Sebisa mungkin ia akan menghindari pembicaraan dengan Kwangmin kecuali ada pembicaraan yang menyangkut dengan diskusi kelompok atau sejenisnya. Entah apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan oleh Youngmin sampai bersikap seperti itu. Padahal Kwangmin sudah melakukan hal yang diinginkannya sehingga nama baiknya sudah kembali dan akibatnya Kwangmin menjadi bahan pembicaraan seantero sekolah. Tetapi sepertinya semua itu tidak cukup menjadi alasan supaya Youngmin merubah sikapnya kepada namja yang berwajah serupa dengannya itu.

.

Hari ini tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Pagi ini Kwangmin kembali mencoba memulai percakapan dengan Youngmin tetapi hasilnya nihil. Masih tidak ada respon baik yang ditunjukkan oleh Youngmin. Hal itu membuat Kwangmin risih.

Youngmin hanya menunjukkan sikap dingin itu kepadanya. Dengan orang lain? Youngmin selalu berbicara lembut dan menunjukkan sikap teladannya. Guru-guru pun begitu. Sekali pun Kwangmin mendengar Youngmin berkata bahwa ia membenci seorang guru, tapi disaat ia berbicara dengan guru itu, ia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa bencinya. Ia tetap akan berbicara dengan dihiasi senyum simpul di wajahnya. Tapi kenapa perlakukan berbeda ditunjukkan Youngmin padanya?

Apakah ada hal lain yang dibenci oleh Youngmin yang ada pada dirinya? Kwangmin benar-benar berpikir keras mengenai hal itu. Sampai suatu hari ia mengajak Minwoo berbicara disaat Youngmin sedang dipanggil untuk menemui salah seorang guru di kantor.

"Bisa kita bicara?" ucap Kwangmin kepada Minwoo yang saat itu sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya.

Minwoo menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Kwangmin. "Ya?"

"Pernahkan Youngmin cerita padamu kenapa sikapnya masih sama saja walaupun aku telah melakukan apa yang dia ucapkan waktu itu?"

"Bercerita tentangmu saja dia tidak pernah," jawab Minwoo cepat yang sukses membuat Kwangmin terdiam. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan perasaannya.

"Tidak pernahkah?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa dia masih saja membenciku,"

"Kau keberatan dengan perlakuannya itu?" tanya Minwoo.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kwangmin tanpa mikir panjang.

"Kau begitu mudah saja,"

"Mudah?"

"Iya. Kalau kau tidak mau Youngmin membencimu, buatlah agar dia menyukaimu," ucap Minwoo enteng.

"Eehh.. Menyukaiku? He-heii.. A..aku tidak punya perasaan yang seperti itu terhadapnya," jawab Kwangmin dengan sedikit terbata-bata karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Minwoo.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya sekedar memberikan saran padamu. Kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak usah lakukan,"

"A..ahh.. Itu..."

.

.

TBC

(Words: 1.585)

* * *

.

Oke. Author udah lanjutin chap 2nya tuh. Ceritanya udah diperpanjang (dikit)... :3

**Review juseyo~ ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong~**

Author (lagi-lagi) balik membawa lanjutan dari ff yang satu ini. Semoga masih ada yang menunggu-nunggu ff ini walaupun author update-nya rada lama.. Waah... Review-nya bertambah nih dan itu pastinya menjadi daya pacu tersendiri untuk author agar tetap melanjutkan ff ini... Gomawo yo buat semua yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca (apalagi juga ngasih review) ff ini... ^^

Tak bosan author mengingatkan. Kalo semisalnya ada yg pernah baca ff ini di fb (dengan nama author **C Ryu**), berarti itu memang ff ini... ^^

Okelah. Happy reading~ Hope u like it~

**.:Someone Who Looks Like Me:.  
**

**.  
**

**Jo Twins (Boyfriend)  
**

**.  
**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje. Typo(s) bertebaran.. Don't like, Don't read...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"Mudah?"

"Iya. Kalau kau tidak mau Youngmin membencimu, buatlah agar dia menyukaimu," ucap Minwoo enteng.

"Eehh.. Menyukaiku? He-heii.. A..aku tidak punya perasaan yang seperti itu terhadapnya," jawab Kwangmin dengan sedikit terbata-bata karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Minwoo.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya sekedar memberikan saran padamu. Kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak usah lakukan,"

"A..ahh.. Itu..."

.

**~~~ Someone Who Looks Like Me - Chap 3~~~**

.**  
**

"Kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, aku permisi dulu," ucap Minwoo seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Hei, tunggu.. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kwangmin keras, membuat semua yang ada di kelas saat itu menoleh padanya.

"Toilet. Kau mau ikut?" jawab Minwoo tak kalah keras dari Kwangmin yang sukses membuat suasana kelas menjadi berisik karena suara tawa yang dikeluarkan oleh murid-murid di kelas 2-A. Kwangmin yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang ditertawakan hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah menanyakan pertanyaan konyol yang sebenarnya tidak penting itu.

_'Sial!'_ umpat namja itu di dalam hati.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan saatnya proses belajar-mengajar berakhir. Murid-murid yang tak sabar ingin segera berkelana kemana-mana langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali dengan namja yang satu ini. Setelah ia membereskan barang-barangnya, ia bersama dengan sahabatnya segera berjalan keluar kelas. Tetapi mereka tidak segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah, melainkan pergi ke ruangan OSIS. Bukan karena mereka adalah salah satu anggota dari organisasi siswa itu, tapi hanya karena ada sedikit keperluan.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan OSIS, Youngmin mengetuk pintunya dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Permisi," ucap Youngmin kepada orang yang membukakan pintu yang tak lain adalah Kim Donghyun, ketua OSIS SMA Taeyong.

"Ya? Silahkan masuk." (Aneh bener tata cara masuk ruangan OSISnya.)

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang," jawab Youngmin.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Sebelum Donghyun mengeluarkan suaranya hendak bertanya, Minwoo telah lebih dahulu menanyakan pertanyaan yang juga ingin ditanyakan oleh Donghyun. Ya, dia sebenarnya belum tahu apa maksud Youngmin mengajaknya ke tempat itu. Walaupun Youngmin memang murid teladan, tapi ia tidak pernah ingin berhubungan dengan salah satu dari anggota OSIS entah karena alasan apa.

Mendengar pertanyaan Minwoo, Youngmin menoleh ke arahnya kemudian kembali fokus berbicara dengan orang yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu yang sebenarnya menjadi lawan bicara utamanya saat itu.

"Eunji. Apakah dia ada?" ucap Youngmin kemudian. Minwoo yang mendengar ucapan Youngmin hanya bisa bertanya di dalam hatinya apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya dengan yeoja yang pernah (tak sengaja) 'bertemu' dengan seseorang yang terlihat sedang dijauhi oleh Youngmin saat itu.

"Ya, ada. Tunggu sebentar," ucap Donghyun. Sebelum berbalik ia sempat menoleh sebentar ke arah Minwoo yang membuat Minwoo menunduk sebagai tanda hormat padanya yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman oleh Donghyun.

Terdengar beberapa orang berbicara di dalam ruangan tersebut yang membuat Minwoo penasaran dan mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Sepertinya terjadi pembicaraan yang sedikit panjang antara sang ketua OSIS dengan yeoja yang ingin ditemui oleh Youngmin. Setelah pembicaraan selesai, yeoja itu pun segera berjalan menuju pintu dan kemudian dengan cepat Minwoo kembali menuju posisinya semula takut ketahuan mengintip.

"Ada perlu denganku?" ucap yeoja itu dengan tatapan sedikit khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Youngmin merespon dengan menunjukkan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Ya, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan memakanmu," ucapnya kemudian dengan sedikit candaan karena ia bisa melihat raut wajah khawatir dari yeoja yang sempat membuat nama baiknya menjadi tercemar itu.

"Emm, iya," jawab Eunji pelan dan kemudian mengikuti Youngmin dan Minwoo yang berjalan menuju sebuah tempat duduk yang berada di koridor tak jauh dari ruangan OSIS.

"Begini, aku ingin bertanya padamu mengenai kejadian itu," ucap Youngmin langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikiran Minwoo, _'Kenapa ia kembali membicarakan hal itu?'_ Tapi ia hanya menyimpan pertanyaan itu di dalam hatinya karena ia yakin pertanyaan itu akan terjawab seiring dengan percakapan yang terjadi antara dua orang yang sedang bersamanya saat itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf mengenai kejadian itu. Sungguh, aku tidak berniat untuk mencemarkan nama baikmu sebagai murid teladan. Aku hanya bercerita kepada teman sekelasku tapi ternyata ia menceritakannya kepada orang lain sehingga hal itu tersebar ke seluruh murid di sekolah. Aku sungguh tak berniat buruk terhadapmu," jelas Eunji panjang lebar sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanda ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Ah, iya. Itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Kuakui, awalnya aku memang berprasangka buruk terhadapmu, aku juga minta maaf soal itu. Tetapi kali ini aku tidak datang untuk membahas hal itu,"

"Emm, jadi?"

"Aku ingin bertanya mengenai orang yang menghadangmu saat itu,"

"Ah, iya. Kudengar orang itu adalah Lee Kwangmin. Dia benar-benar mempunyai wajah yang serupa denganmu. Yang berbeda hanya rambut. Tapi saat itu ia memakai topi dan keadaan tak begitu terang sehingga aku tidak menyadari perbedaan itu,"

"Apa saja yang dilakukan namja itu terhadapmu?"

"E..eh.. Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadaku. Ah, maksudku dia hanya mengancamku. Tapi dia memang buruk karena telah mengancam seorang yeoja. Dan hal itu membuatku takut dan aku menyerahkan uangku padanya lalu ia membiarkan aku pergi," jelas Eunji dengan masih mempertahankan kepalanya yang melihat ke arah lantai.

"Apakah orang itu patut untuk ditakuti?"

"Y..ya kalau dalam situasi malam itu tentu saja. Tapi kalau saat ini aku tidak tahu. Sejauh ini aku belum ada lagi bertemu dengannya,"

"Jadi dia belum menemuimu dan meminta maaf padamu?" timpal Minwoo yang sedari tadi berasa diabaikan.

Eunji menoleh ke arah Minwoo dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Emm, tapi dia sudah meminta maaf secara tidak langsung padaku melalui siaran radio sekolah waktu itu."

Ya, hari itu Kwangmin mengakui perbuatannya melalui siaran radio sekolah. Pengakuan itulah yang membuat Youngmin tidak lagi menjadi topik pembicaraan melainkan berpindah kepada Kwangmin. Beberapa atau bisa dibilang kebanyakan dari pembicaraan itu adalah mengenai keburukan Kwangmin bahkan tak sedikit para yeoja yang jadi menjauhinya karena hal itu.

"Ah, iya," ucap Youngmin kemudian.

.

**_-Flashback-_**

_._**_  
_**

_Seorang namja tengah berjalan menuju ruang siaran radio sekolah. Ia mengingat kembali 'jalan-jalannya' bersama Jo Youngmin, sang murid teladan yang 'ternodai' nama baiknya. Setelah sampai dengan selamat di ruang siaran itu, ia langsung mengambil-alih penyiaran dengan pengakuan yang dijanjikannya pada namja yang berwajah serupa dengannya._

_"He..heii, Young-" Perkataan salah satu anggota penyiar radio sekolah terhenti oleh pengakuan yang diucapkan oleh namja yang dikiranya adalah Youngmin._

_"Aku Lee Kwangmin. Orang yang tak sengaja berwajah sama dengan sang murid teladan sekolah ini, Jo Youngmin. Orang yang juga telah membuat semua orang menjadi salah paham. Akulah orang yang menghadang entah siapalah itu namanya, aku lupa. Jadi, untuk menghilangkan gosip terhadap sang murid teladan itu, aku mengatakan hal ini sekarang. Dan aku rasa mengatakan semua ini melalui radio sekolah adalah cara terbaik untuk menyebarkan berita ini langsung ke seluruh wilayah di sekolah ini. Kalau kalian tidak yakin, kalian bisa bertanya dan temui aku langsung di kelas 2-A, kelas yang terpilih menjadi tempatku belajar selama berada di sekolah ini. Oia, aku juga ingin minta maaf pada yeoja yang aku lupa namanya siapa itu," jelas namja itu panjang lebar kemudian langsung berjalan keluar ruangan yang membuat para penyiar radio sekolah yang ada di ruangan saat itu terdiam. Tapi tak lama keadaan mulai kembali seperti biasa dan pengakuan namja tadi langsung menjadi topik siaran selama 15 menit kedepan._

_.  
_

**_-End of Flashback-_**

_._**_  
_**

"Apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap Eunji yang berhasil memecah lamunan Youngmin beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ah, tidak. Maaf telah mengganggu waktu berhargamu," jawab Youngmin.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruangan OSIS. Permisi," ucap Eunji terakhir sebelum pergi meninggalkan dua orang namja yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ehem,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau jadi mengungkit kembali masalah itu?" tanya Minwoo kemudian setelah menyadari ternyata jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sudah dari tadi ada di pikirannya tidak terjawab selama percakapan antara Youngmin dan Eunji berlangsung.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Ayo segera pulang," jawab Youngmin yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Minwoo kemudian mengikuti Youngmin dan berusaha menyamakan langkah mereka dan kembali berkata, "Apa kau penasaran dengan namja kembaranmu itu?"

"Kembaran? Ayolah, dia hanyalah namja aneh yang tidak sengaja mempunyai wajah yang sama denganku. Apa yang bisa membuatku penasaran mengenai dirinya?"

"Ya mana aku tahu. Yang penasaran kan dirimu. Tu buktinya kau bertanya mengenai namja itu pada Eunji tadi,"

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya," respon Youngmin asal.

"Halah, alasan,"

"Sudahlah. Berhenti bicara mengenai namja aneh itu,"

_'Aneh? Bukankah dirimu sendiri juga aneh, Jo Youngmin.'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Ini pesanan anda, nona. Silahkan dinikmati," ucap seorang pelayan namja di sebuah cafe di daerah Injeon (Serius. Ini author ngarang bgt!)

Setelah pelayan itu mengantarkan pesanan kepada pelanggan yang datang, ia kembali ke dapur dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang ada di tempat itu. Melakukan kerja part time sementara remaja yang seumuran dengannya tengah bermain dan bersenang-senang memang bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah.

Berdiam sejenak memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia bukanlah namja yang suka berpikir, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia dengan senang hati mengajak otaknya untuk berpikir mengenai solusi dari persoalan yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini.

Pukulan kecil di bahu namja itu membuatnya berhenti berpikir dan kemudian menoleh ke arah namja yang menjadi pelaku pemukulan yang baru saja terjadi terhadap bahu tak berdosa miliknya.

"Ah, Hyunseong-hyung," ucap namja itu.

Namja yang diketahui bernama Hyunseong itu pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang berada disamping namja yang dipukulnya barusan kemudian ia juga mengistirahatkan dirinya disana. Tak beberapa lama, ia pun kemudian memulai percakapan dengan namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu.

"Capek ya?" ujarnya.

"Tentu saja hyung, kau sendiri juga begitu kan?"

"Hehe, iya sih. Emm, sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah, mau cerita?" ajak Hyunseong yang menyadari bahwa 'dongsaeng'-nya itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bukan masalah yang serius hyung. Hanya masalah teman baru."

"Teman baru? Oia, kudengar kau menjadi bahan pembicaraan di sekolah barumu itu,"

"Eh, darimana hyung tahu?" tanya namja itu heran mengapa namja yang sama-sama menjadi pelayan dengannya itu bisa tahu berita mengenai dirinya.

"Haha, jadi benar ya."

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi darimana hyung tahu mengenai hal itu?"

"Dari namjachinguku, dia juga sekolah di SMA Taeyong tapi berada satu tingkat di atasmu."

"Namja?"

"Ya, ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Hyunseong balik yang mendapatkan respon gelengan kepala dari lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak hyung," ucap namja itu kemudian.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

"Aku hanya sedang tidak punya uang hyung. Aku pergi dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan ayahku dan aku tidak membawa cukup banyak uang," jelas namja yang tak lain adalah Lee Kwangmin itu.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat hal yang buruk seperti itu kan? Apalagi itu terhadap seorang yeoja."

"Ya, aku tahu itu," ucap Kwangmin lalu menundukkan kepalanya, kembali menyesal dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Hhh.. Tapi sudahlah, aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya atas kejadian itu. Asal kau jangan mengulangi hal itu lagi. Begini-begini aku peduli padamu walaupun kita baru kenal beberapa minggu."

"Emm, iya hyung. Makasih. Andai semua orang sebaik hyung,"

"He-heii.. Aku bisa terbang kalau kau memujiku seperti itu," ucap Hyunseong bercanda yang sukses membuat dongsaeng sepekerjaan(?) dengannya itu tertawa.

"Haha. Kau ada-ada saja hyung."

"Nah, kalau tertawa seperti itu kan lebih baik," ucap Hyunseong seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Kwangmin. "Ayo, kembali bekerja. Fighting!"

"Hehe. Ne, fighting!"

.

.

TBC

(Words: 1.809)

* * *

.

Oke. Segitu dulu deh untuk chap ini...

**Review juseyo~ ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong~**

Ga bosan-bosannya author kembali lagi dengan membawa lanjutan ff yang makin hari makin gaje ini. Semoga masih ada yang menunggunya.. Aamiin...

Oia, kembali author ingatkan. Kalo semisalnya ada yg pernah baca ff ini di fb (dengan nama author **C Ryu**), berarti itu memang ff ini... ^^

Okelah. Happy reading~ Hope u like it~

**.:Someone Who Looks Like Me:.  
**

**.  
**

**Jo Twins (Boyfriend)  
**

**.  
**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje. Typo(s) bertebaran.. Don't like, Don't read...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Emm, iya hyung. Makasih. Andai semua orang sebaik hyung,"

"He-heii.. Aku bisa terbang kalau kau memujiku seperti itu," ucap Hyunseong bercanda yang sukses membuat dongsaeng sepekerjaan(?) dengannya itu tertawa.

"Haha. Kau ada-ada saja hyung."

"Nah, kalau tertawa seperti itu kan lebih baik," ucap Hyunseong seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Kwangmin. "Ayo, kembali bekerja. Fighting!"

"Hehe. Ne, fighting!"

.

**~~~ Someone Who Looks Like Me - Chap 4 ~~~**

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Terlihat langit sudah berwarna kemerah-merahan tanda matahari sudah bersiap-siap untuk digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Perlahan-lahan warna merah tersebut kembali memudar, menghapus keindahan langit senja. Waktu menguasai semuanya. Malam pun datang mengajak manusia untuk beristirahat sejenak dari aktivitas yang telah selesai mereka kerjakan selama matahari menemani sang waktu.

Malam. Dimana waktu terasa berjalan dengan pelan. Semua yang dikerjakan serasa lama sekali. Entah itu memang kesalahan sang malam ataupun kesalahan sang waktu. Entahlah. Manusia hanya bisa menjalani semua itu. Waktu, takdir dan nasib. Ketiganya itu. Akankah manusia bisa mengaturnya sesuka hati mereka?

"Hati-hati di jalan ne," ucap Hyunseong sesaat sebelum Kwangmin keluar dari cafe.

"Iya hyung," balas Kwangmin singkat sebelum membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat terhadap hyung sepekerjaan dengannya itu.

Jam setengah 8 malam. Memang belum waktunya cafe untuk tutup. Itu terlalu cepat untuk seukuran cafe yang cukup terkenal di daerah Injeon itu. Malam hari sebenarnya adalah waktu dimana cafe itu mendapatkan banyak pelanggan. Biasanya para pelayan akan diperbolehkan pulang sekitar jam 11 malam. Tapi pengecualian untuk Kwangmin. Karena dari awal ia hanya meminta bekerja selama 5 jam, sekarang sudah saatnya ia kembali beristirahat di kediamannya yang sebenarnya lumayan jauh dari tempatnya bekerja itu.

Perjalanan ke tempat tinggal barunya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 40 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Dan berhubung Kwangmin ingin meminimalisir pengeluarannya, ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa bantuan dari alat transportasi yang sebenarnya masih bisa ditemukan(?) di tempat itu.

Perjalanan pulang yang cukup melelahkan, tapi semua itu harus ia jalani. Ya, siapa suruh kabur dari rumah? Inilah resiko yang harus ia tanggung atas keputusan asal-asalannya itu.

_'Apakah aku menyesal dengan keputusanku ini?'_ Itulah pertanyaan yang saat ini berkutat dipikirannya. Sudah lebih dari satu minggu ia pergi dari rumahnya. Tidakkah ada orang yang mencarinya? Ah, tidak tidak. Kalau bisa memang jangan ada orang yang menemukannya. Rumah adalah tempat yang paling tidak ia sukai. Kenapa? Hal itu mungkin akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

.

.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, sebentar lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan pentas seni seperti yang biasa dilakukan setiap tahunnya. Ibu berharap kalian semua bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan ini. Untuk itu, ibu akan membagikan selembar kertas yang berisi apa-apa saja 'bagian dari seni' yang akan ditampilkan. Kalian harus memilih satu diantara semua pilihan-pilihan yang ada di kertas itu. Boleh berupa seni rupa yang akan berbentuk pameran hasil karya seni ataupun mungkin dalam hal seni musik, tari dan yang lainnya," jelas Yoona songsaengnim, guru seni di SMA Taeyon.

Tak menunggu suruhan dari guru muda itu, salah seorang murid dengan spontan maju kedepan mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut kemudian membagikannya kepada seluruh murid yang ada di kelas 2-A. Setelah semua kebagian, suasana kelas langsung berubah menjadi ribut. Murid-murid mulai berjalan ke 'kelompok' mereka masing-masing untuk mendiskusikan apa yang ingin mereka tampilkan pada kegiatan itu.

"Pentas seni? Apa yang akan kulakukan dengan kertas ini?" komentar salah seorang namja yang hanya berdiam di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan selembar kertas yang kini sedang berada di tangannya. Ekspresi kebingungan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

- Teater

- Puisi

- Dance

- Vokal grup

- Solo song

- Alat musik (Piano, gitar, dsb -bisa diajukan ke panitia-)

- Pameran seni rupa

- Pantonim

- Dll : ...

"Mau kubantu memilih?" tanya seseorang kepada Kwangmin yang sukses mebuatnya terkejut. "Ah, maaf mengagetkanmu," lanjutnya.

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa,"

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau kubantu ga? Kebetulan aku lagi baik nih," ucap orang itu lagi.

"Kau bisa bantu apa, No Minwoo?"

"Tentu saja membantumu memilih diantara salah satu pilihan di kertas itu."

"Lalu?"

"Gah! Mau atau tidak? Ini akan berhubungan dengan namja yang sedang mengumpulkan lembaran kertasnya ke songsaengnim itu," terang Minwoo sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang namja yang tengah berada di depan kelas mengumpulkan kertas yang sudah terlebih dahulu ia lingkari salah satu pilihan didalamnya.

Kwangmin yang mengikuti arah tunjuk Minwoo hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah herannya. Memang ada hubungan apa antara pilihannya dengan namja itu?

"Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang kau maksud," ucap Kwangmin jujur.

"Selain aneh, ternyata kau sedikit lola yah. Begini lho Lee Kwangmin. Aku masih ingat kemaren-kemaren kau bertanya kepadaku mengenai Youngmin yang kau rasa tengah menghindarimu. Nah, pilihan yang tepat akan membuatmu bisa kembali berbicara dengan namja itu. Bahkan mungkin bisa membuatmu dekat dengannya. Bagaimana?"

"Hei, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku ingin dekat dengannya.." protes Kwangmin.

"Tapi penolakanmu barusan membuatku yakin kalau kau memang menginginkan hal itu."

"Eh,"

"Jadi, mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak mau yasudah. Syukur-syukur aku sudah mau membantumu," ucap Minwoo terakhir sebelum membalikkan badannya ingin segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tapi sebelum Minwoo sempat melangkah, Kwangmin terlebih dahulu memegang lengannya dan meminta agar Minwoo memberitahukan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran namja yang menjadikan dance sebagai pilihannya dalam pentas seni yang akan diadakan sekolah mereka.

Disaat mereka tengah berbicara, tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang namja tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Entah itu terkejut, heran, tidak senang, atau perasaan lainnya.

_'Sejak kapan kedua orang itu menjadi akrab begitu?'_ ucap namja itu dalam hati.

.

.

"Minwoo-ah," ucap Youngmin membuka pembicaraan disaat kedua namja itu tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan hendak mengembalikan buku yang telah mereka pinjam sebelumnya.

"Ne, waeyo?" tanya Minwoo santai.

"Apa kau menyukai namja itu?"

"E..eh, siapa?" tanya Minwoo lagi, tapi kali ini dengan terbata-bata. Apakah sahabatnya itu telah mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya terhadap salah seorang namja yang sudah lama ia sukai?

"Lee Kwangmin," jawab Youngmin dengan nada datar.

"Eh.. Ahahaha..." Keterkejutan Minwoo sesaat yang tadi sekarang berubah drastis menjadi ledakan tawa yang membuat Youngmin menjadi heran dengan respon sahabatnya itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Youngmin terbata-bata, mengantisipasi kalau ternyata dugaannya itu salah.

"Murid teladan kok berpikirnya dangkal begitu.. ahaha," ucap Minwoo kembali diiringi dengan tawa. Dengan respon Minwoo yang seperti itu, membuat Youngmin dengan yakin berpikir kalau dugaannya itu memang salah.

"Apa aku salah?"

"Tentu saja. Apa karna kau melihat aku cukup sering berbicara dengannya, kau jadi berpikir kalau aku menyukainya?"

"I-iya,"

"Duuuh.. Jo Youngmin.. Sepertinya lain kali kau harus belajar membaca pikiran orang lain. Jangan hanya membaca buku-buku pelajaranmu itu saja."

"Ma-maaf kalau memang aku salah. Kemampuanku dalam membaca pikiran orang memang payah,"

"Haha. Sudahlah. Kalau soal namja itu kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak memiliki persaan apa-apa terhadapnya. Kau bisa dengan bebas mendekatinya, "ucap Minwoo kemudian yang membuat Youngmin entah kenapa menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan itu? Aku membenci namja aneh itu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kau sajalah. Toh kalian sama-sama lola." Itulah ucapan terakhir Minwoo sebelum mereka masuk ke perpustakaan dan menyelesaikan prosedur pengembalian buku.

.

.

Waktu memang sudah berjalan lebih dari seminggu. Dan itu sepertinya waktu yang sudah cukup untuk membuat murid-murid SMA Taeyong melupakan insiden Youngmin-Kwangmin yang sempat menghebohkan sekolah itu. Terbukti dari sikap para yeoja yang sekarang beralih mendekati Kwangmin. Ya, untuk ukuran namja, ia memang tampan. Sama seperti Youngmin tentunya. Tapi mereka memiliki sedikit perbedaan. Yaitu pada aura yang mereka ciptakan.

"Ck. Ada apa dengan para yeoja itu? Kenapa sekarang mereka jadi centil-centil begitu? ==" Keluh Kwangmin yang saat ini tengah berada di toilet guna untuk menghindari para yeoja yang sejak jam istirahat tadi mengikutinya.

Entah sejak kapan, sekarang ia jadi ketularan populer, dalam artian banyak disukai yeoja. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa alasannya, tapi sepertinya itu berhubungan dengan wajah. Itu memang sudah menjadi 'masalahnya' yang sedikit berbeda dengan defenisi masalah menurut Kamus Besar Bahasa Korea(?). Masalah yang tidak bisa ia temukan jalan keluarnya.

"Argh.. Seharusnya aku harus lebih memperlihatkan sikap burukku agar mereka tidak lagi mengikutiku seperti itu," keluh Kwangmin. Tapi apalah daya. Sekali yeoja sudah mengagumi seseorang, akan susah untuk mereka menghilangkan perasaan itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Anggap saja mereka angin lalu(?)" Keputusan akhir Kwangmin. Ia tidak mau terlalu memikirkan masalah yang tidak akan ada habisnya itu. Ia pun kemudian berjalan keluar toilet dengan cepat yang membuatnya menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, mianhae.." ucap Kwangmin meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne, gwenchana yo," balas namja berambut kriting yang baru saja ditabraknya itu. "Eh," responnya kemudian setelah melihat dengan baik siapa yang menabraknya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kwangmin dengan menunjukkan ekspresi wajah heran. Apa namja ini mengenalinya? Ah, tidak. Pertanyaan konyol. Saat ini siapa yang tidak bisa mengenalinya? Setidaknya kalau tidak 'mengenalinya', orang pasti akan mengira dirinya sebagai 'orang itu'.

"Kau Kwangmin?"

"N-ne," jawab Kwangmin dengan sedikit terbata. Baru kali ini ada namja yang tidak salah mengenalinya.

"Ahaha.. Apa Hyunseong-hyungie pernah membicarakanku padamu?"

"Eh, hyung?"

"Ahh.. Sepertinya tidak pernah yah? Ternyata dia belum terlalu terbuka soal hubungan kami. Padahal aku kira dia pasti akan cerita soal itu padamu," jelas namja kriting itu dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Aneh kah? Siapa juga yang akan kecewa kalau dirinya tidak dibicarakan? Bukankah seharusnya itu bagus?

"Hubungan? Ah! Jangan-jangan hyung adalah namjachingu yang diceritakan Hyunseong-hyung kemarin," ucap Kwangmin yang akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan namja kriting yang bersamanya sekarang ini. Ia ingat kalau namja ini berada satu tingkat diatasnya, jadi ia memanggilnya 'hyung' supaya terdengar lebih sopan.

"Teng tong! Ahaha.. Bagus bagus. Oia, aku lupa kalo aku kebelet! Sampai jumpa lain kali, Kwangie..." ucap namja itu kemudian dengan cepat masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Aneh.. =="

.

.

"Hyung, ternyata namjachingumu aneh," Kwangmin mulai bicara saat ia dan Hyunseong berada di tengah waktu istirahat kerja mereka.

"Eh, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Hu'um," jawab Kwangmin yang disertai dengan anggukan.

"Haha, ya dia memang sedikit aneh. Tapi itulah yang membuatku tertarik padanya," jelas Hyunseong.

"Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" tanya Kwangmin heran. Bisakah orang menjadi jatuh cinta karena melihat tingkah aneh seseorang? Itu kan...aneh.

"Kelak kau akan mengetahuinya jawabannya. Ayo, lanjut bekerja," jawab Hyunseong kemudian menarik Kwangmin agar namja itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"I-iya hyung," respon Kwangmin. _'Aku akan mengetahuinya? Benarkah?'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Waktu. Kembali waktulah yang membawa manusia dan juga alam kembali berada dalam suasana pagi. Suasana pagi yang dipenuhi kesibukan para pelajar dan pekerja yang berangkat menuju tempat mereka seharusnya berada di pagi hari sampai saatnya mereka kembali pulang nantinya.

Pagi itu di kelas 2-A terlihat murid-murid tengah berkumpul melihat sesuatu yang tertempel di papan pengumuman kelas mereka. Itu adalah kertas daftar pertunjukan yang akan ditampilkan kelas 2-A saat pentas seni nanti.

"Puisi.. Ji Eun dan Min Ah.. Dance.. Minwoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai, D.O, Suho.. Solo song..Myungsoo diiringi oleh permainan piano dari Sungjong, Youngmin diiringi oleh permainan piano dari Kwang- eh.." ucapan Youngmin terhenti untuk melihat baik-baik kertas yang saat itu ia baca. Benarkah apa yang dibacanya?

"Minwoo, coba baca kalimat di baris ini," pinta Youngmin pada Minwoo yang saat itu ada disampingnya. Ia menunjuk kalimat yang barusan membuatnya terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Solo song, Youngmin diiringi oleh permainan piano dari Kwangmin," ucap Minwoo datar.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi..." teriak Youngmin frustasi. Kenapa ia harus dipasangkan dengan namja itu? Sudah cukup namja itu membuatnya kacau sejak kepindahannya ke SMA Taeyong. Jangan ditambah dengan 'kebersamaan' mereka dalam pentas seni kali ini..

"Sudahlah Jo Youngmin. Terima saja nasibmu," ucap Minwoo sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Youngmin. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kwangmin dan memperlihatkan isyarat 'V' yang kemudian direspon Kwangmin dengan sebuah cengiran diwajahnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

(Words: 1.880)

* * *

.

.

Oke. Segitu dulu untuk chap ini. Author minta maaf dengan sangat karena JoTwins momentnya masih belum banyak (bahkan di chap ini mungkin ga ada). Tapi itu semua demi kelancaran cerita. Semoga readers sekalian memakluminya. Kan ga seru juga kalo alurnya cepat banget... Ntar ffnya juga cepat tamat. #jgerr

Tapi author janji chap depan bakalan banyak JoTwins momentnya.. Ciyuus...

Jadi, satu hal yang author harapkan dari readers...

**Review juseyo~ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyeong~**

Saya balik lagi bwa'in lanjutan ff yang jalan ceritanya gaje ini... Semoga masih ada yg minat bacanya... Aaamiiin...

Ga bosan2nya author ingatkan. Kalo semisalnya ada yg pernah baca ff ini di fb (dengan nama author **C Ryu**), berarti itu memang ff ini... ^^

Okelah. Happy reading~ Hope u like it~

**.:Someone Who Looks Like Me:.  
**

**.  
**

**Jo Twins (Boyfriend)  
**

**.  
**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje. Typo(s) bertebaran.. Don't like, Don't read...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"Minwoo, coba baca kalimat di baris ini," pinta Youngmin pada Minwoo yang saat itu ada disampingnya. Ia menunjuk kalimat yang barusan membuatnya terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Solo song, Youngmin diiringi oleh permainan piano dari Kwangmin," ucap Minwoo datar.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi..." teriak Youngmin frustasi. Kenapa ia harus dipasangkan dengan namja itu? Sudah cukup namja itu membuatnya kacau sejak kepindahannya ke SMA Taeyong. Jangan ditambah dengan 'kebersamaan' mereka dalam pentas seni kali ini..

"Sudahlah Jo Youngmin. Terima saja nasibmu," ucap Minwoo sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Youngmin. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kwangmin dan memperlihatkan isyarat 'V' yang kemudian direspon Kwangmin dengan sebuah cengiran diwajahnya.

.

**~~~ Someone Who Looks Like Me - Chap 5~~~**

.

"Ahh... Kenapa aku harus dipasangkan dengannya," ucap Youngmin kecil saat ia dan Kwangmin berjalan bersama menuju ruang musik. Setelah proses belajar-mengajar selesai, seluruh murid yang akan mengisi acara yang berhubungan dengan musik diminta berkumpul disana.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kwangmin yang sedikit mendengar apa yang diucapkan Youngmin walaupun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Tidak," jawab Youngmin dingin.

"Oh ayolah.. Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kwangmin kembali karena kurang nyaman dengan respon yang diberikan oleh namja yang bersamanya itu. Tapi kali ini ia bertanya seraya meletakkan tangannya dibahu Youngmin yang sukses membuat Youngmin kaget dan langsung menggerakkan bahunya hendak melepaskan rangkulan Kwangmin.

"Apa-apaan tanganmu itu!" ucap Youngmin dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Tapi walaupun begitu, semburat merah di pipinya tak bisa mendukung ucapan 'tidak suka'nya terhadap apa yang dilakukan Kwangmin barusan terhadapnya.

"Ahaha.. Kau yang apa-apaan Jo Youngmin. Aku hanya menitipkan tanganku sebentar di bahumu. Itu biasa saja kan.." Kwangmin tidak bisa menahan tawanya mengetahu respon Youngmin yang dianggapnya berlebihan itu. Oh ayolah... Yang dilakukan Kwangmin memang hal yang biasa bukan? Tapi kenapa hal itu bisa membuat jantung Youngmin jadi tidak karuan begitu?

...

Diam. Setelah Kwangmin bisa mengendalikan tawanya, yang tersisa dari perjalan mereka ke ruang musik hanyalah keheningan. Kali ini pun sepertinya Kwangmin sudah tidak tahu lagi harus memulai percakapan yang seperti apa terhadap namja yang tidak akan memberikan respon sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya. Ia lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan keheningan yang menemani mereka.

.

.

Tak beberapa lama mereka pun sampai di ruang musik. Terlihat disana sudah banyak murid yang berkumpul, baik namja maupun yeoja. Ya, musik sepertinya memang sesuatu yang paling banyak diminati oleh murid-murid SMA Taeyong.

Youngmin mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan diikuti oleh Kwangmin. Kedatangan mereka berdua membuat tidak sedikit murid yang menghentikan aktivitas yang sedang mereka lakukan dan menoleh ke arah makhluk kembar yang baru saja menyita perhatian mereka. Memang mereka sudah mendengar kalau ada seorang murid baru yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan sang murid teladan, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka baru saat ini melihat YoungKwang bersama seperti saat ini. Dan itu membuat mereka berdua terlihat benar-benar sama. Seperti cermin yang memantulkan dengan persis benda yang ada didepannya.

Tapi perhatian mereka terhadap kedua namja itu hanya berlangsung beberapa menit saja. Sekarang salah seorang dari anggota OSIS sudah berdiri di depan mereka semua dan mulai membuka suara.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya sudah banyak yang berkumpul. Saya Mi Nam, ketua panitia bagian seni musik akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang penggunaan ruang seni musik ini guna untuk latihan pementasan seni sekolah kita yang akan diselenggarakan tak beberapa lama lagi..." Yeoja berambut pendek itu menjelaskan semua hal-hal yang sekiranya perlu agar tidak terjadi perebutan ruang seni musik untuk latihan pentas seni tersebut. Setelah penjelasannya selesai, murid-murid menggangguk tanda memahami apa yang diucapkan yeoja itu. Mereka satu per satu mulai membubarkan diri karena latihan baru akan dimulai besok sepulang sekolah.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Youngmin pun ikut berjalan meninggalkan ruang seni tersebut. Tetapi sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh, Kwangmin menangkap(?) tangan Youngmin yang membuat namja itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Kwangmin.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kwangmin, masih memegang tangan Youngmin.

"Tentu saja pulang ke rumah, Lee Kwangmin," jawab Youngmin datar dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kwangmin. Ia memang merasa tidak nyaman dengan apapun kontak fisik yang dilakukan oleh Kwangmin terhadapnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan pulang bersama dengan Minwoo. Aku yakin ia sudah menungguku di kelas," tolak Youngmin.

"Emm, aku rasa tidak."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Youngmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kelas 2-A diikuti oleh Kwangmin yang juga berjalan tak jauh dibelakangnya. Bukannya Kwangmin ingin mengikuti kemanapun Youngmin pergi, tapi memang kedua namja itu harus ke kelas mereka dulu guna mengambil tas mereka yang ditinggalkan dengan santainya di kelas.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, disana hanya terlihat dua buah tas dan tidak ada makhluk bernapas lain selain mereka berdua. Sepertinya semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Namja itu tidak menunggumu," ucap Kwangmin mulai angkat suara.

"Aku akan menghubunginya," ucap Youngmin seraya mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari dalam saku celana dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa nomor yang dipastikan adalah nomor handphone sang sahabat.

"Tidak perlu.." Kwangmin merebut handphone Youngmin dari tangan namja itu,"..aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang terlebih dahulu," lanjutnya.

"Heii.. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanpa mempedulikan respon tak senang dari Youngmin, Kwangmin mengetik beberapa nomor di layar handphone Youngmin dan men-save nomor tersebut. Kemudian ia mengembalikan handphone tersebut.

"Itu nomor handphone-ku. Mungkin akan kau butuhkan mengingat kita ada 'hubungan' dalam pementasan seni kali ini," ujar Kwangmin dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'hubungan' dan kemudian ia berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Youngmin yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Tunggu!"

Kwangmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Minwoo pulang terlebih dahulu? Dan yang terpenting, sejak kapan kau memiliki nomor handphonenya?"

"Kan sudah kebilang tadi. Agar aku bisa mengantarmu pulang. Tapi kau tidak mau. Dan mengenai Minwoo, siapa bilang aku mempunyai nomor handphonenya? Aku berbicara padanya tadi sebelum kita pergi ke ruang musik," jelas Kwangmin sambil berjalan kembali ke arah Youngmin.

"Ah, begitu."

"Emm.. Atau kau berubah pikiran? Berhubung tidak ada yang akan pulang bersamamu, apa kau mau aku antar?" ucap Kwangmin yang tanpa sadar sudah berada tepat di depan Youngmin. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari 10 cm sebelum hidung mereka bisa saling bersentuhan.

1..2..3...

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Kwangmin!" teriak Youngmin saat menyadari posisi mereka. Dengan segera ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk menciptakan jarak lebih jauh diantara mereka. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Dan satu lagi, aku tidak mau pulang bersamamu!" Itulah ucapan -err- atau mungkin teriakan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Jo Youngmin sebelum kemudian menghilang dari penglihatan Kwangmin.

"Ahahaha... Aku tahu dia kembali marah padaku. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini aku menyukai hal itu. Sepertinya aku akan meneruskan kegiatanku membuatnya marah. Haha. Ide bagus."

Tak lama Kwangmin pun berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Tetapi tentu saja terlebih dahulu ia akan kerja part time sebagai pelayan cafe seperti biasanya. Dan kali ini sepertinya ia akan dimarahi karena datang terlambat dan akankah itu mempengaruhi gajinya? Oh tidak.

Perjalanan dari sekolah menuju cafe tempat ia bekerja membutuhkan waktu sekitar 40 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Tetapi agar ia bisa segera tiba di cafe, ia lebih memilih pergi dengan bus yang memang akan mememerlukan biaya. Kalau dengan bus, perjalanan yang seharusnya baru bisa ditempuh selama 40 menit bisa dikurangi menjadi 15 menit dengan perhitungan bus memerlukan waktu beberapa menit untuk berhenti di beberapa halte untuk mencari penumpang.

.

.

**Sesampai di cafe...**

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku manager," ucap Kwangmin kepada manager cafe tempat ia bekerja.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Segera ganti pakaianmu,"

"Ne, manager, gamsahamnida.." ucap Kwangmin seraya membungkuk tanda hormat kepada manager cafe. Setelah itu ia bergegas berganti pakaian dan memulai pekerjaannya melayani para pengunjung cafe yang datang.

.

.

.

"Yo, pagi Jo Youngmin!" sapa Minwoo saat melihat Youngmin berjalan memasuki kelas 2-A.

"Pagi," balas Youngmin lesu.

"Heii, ada apa denganmu? Pagi-pagi sudah lesu begitu. Tidak diberi uang jajan?" ucap Minwoo ngasal.

"Ini semua gara-gara dirimu, No Minwoo."

"Eh, kok aku? Ha, aku tahu. Ini pasti karena kejadian kamarin."

"Itu tahu. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku bersama orang itu?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin kalian menjadi akrab dan tidak lagi diam-diaman gaje seperti sebelumnya," jawab Minwoo jujur. Ya, dia memang menginginkan hal itu.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin akrab dengan orang itu. Dia menyebalkan,"

"Wah wah wah.. Bicaramu terdengar seperti seorang yeoja. Mengucapkan kata 'menyebalkan' kepada seseorang itu adalah kebiasaan para yeoja, kau tahu?"

**#jtakk**

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di jidat Minwoo.

"Aww," rintih Minwoo.

"Rintihanmu itu juga terdengar seperti rintihan para yeoja,"

"Ahh.. Sudahlah.. Kembali ke topik awal. Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemaren?"

"Namja aneh itu menjadi tambah aneh,"

"Maksudmu? Apa dia menciummu?"

**#jtakk**

"Heii! Itu adalah kedua kalinya!" protes Minwoo karena lagi-lagi Youngmin menjitaknya di tempat yang sama.

"Semenjak dekat dengan orang itu kau juga jadi ketularan aneh. Argh... Semua ini membuatku pusing =="

"Maap maap.. Jadi, memangnya apa yang terjadi? Jelaskan padaku," ucap Minwoo seraya meletakkan tangannya di bahu Youngmin. Tapi...ada yang berbeda.

"Atau mungkin aku yang menjadi aneh," ucap Youngmin yang mendapat respon heran dari Minwoo. "Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dari organ-organ tubuhku," lanjut Youngmin.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Minwoo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia setuju dengan ucapan Youngmin yang mengaku bahwa yang aneh memang adalah dirinya.

"Begini, seharian saat bersama orang itu, jantungku mulai bekerja over dari yang seharusnya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku barusan, maksudku kemarin dia juga memegang bahuku. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan jantungku saat kau menyentuhku, tapi dengannya...itu berbeda," jelas Youngmin yang membuat Minwoo mengangguk-ngangguk tanda paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

Tapi sebelum Minwoo mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya, bel masuk berbunyi dan mau tak mau mereka harus melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka saat istirahat nanti.

.

.

.

_'Ahh... Ada apa dengan dunia ini sekarang..' _ucap Youngmin di dalam hati setelah mengetahui kenyataan dengan siapa ia berjalan ke kantin saat jam istirahat hari itu.

No Minwoo, namja yang seharusnya ada bersamanya dan bercerita mengenai masalahnya malah diminta berkumpul di lapangan basket. Bukan karena ia salah satu anggota tim basket, tapi murid yang akan mengisi penampilan dance saat pementasan seni diminta berkumpul disana. Dan hal itu membuatnya harus bersama namja yang tidak 'disukai'nya seperti saat sekarang ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu terlihat tidak nyaman saat bersamaku, Jo Youngmin?" ucap namja yang dimaksudkan Youngmin tersebut.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku tidak menyukaimu!"

"Aku juga tidak menyukaimu," balas Kwangmin -namja yang dimaksudkan- singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?"

"Maaf saja ya, tapi bukankah saat jam istirahat murid-murid biasanya memang akan pergi ke kantin? Dan aku pun tidak terkecuali. Jadi, aku bukannya mengikutimu,"

"Ahh... Terserah kau sajalah..." ucap Youngmin kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

Tapi kecepatan langkah Youngmin masih bisa diimbangi oleh Kwangmin, membuat mereka kembali berjalan bersebelahan.

"Kau memang mengikutiku!"

"Terserah kau sajalah..." ucap Kwangmin meng-copy ucapan Youngmin sebelumnya. Hal itu membuat Youngmin semakin tidak 'menyukai'nya. Yakinlah, kali ini Youngmin pasti sudah mengutuk-ngutuk Minwoo yang tidak ada bersamanya disaat yang ia butuhkan.

.

.

.

Proses belajar-mengajar hari itu pun selesai. (Maap kalo alurnya mengalir dengan sangat deras)

Tibalah saatnya Youngmin kembali berada di keadaan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman (baca: bersama dengan Kwangmin). Hari ini mereka harus kembali ke ruang musik guna untuk berlatih. Jadwal untuk mereka bisa menggunakan ruang musik (baca: piano sekolah) adalah hari Kamis dan Jum'at. Tepatnya hari ini dan besok. Ah, Youngmin benar-benar berharap agar hari Kamis dan Jum'at menghilang dari penanggalan.

"Btw, kita akan menampilkan lagu apa?" tanya Kwangmin saat mereka sudah berada di ruang musik dan siap untuk memulai latihan mereka.

_'Benar juga. Aku tidak ada memikirkan masalah itu. Ahh, aku terlalu terfokus dengan masalah ke-over-an kerja jantungku,'_ pikir Youngmin.

"Hallo... Youngmin-sshi," panggil Kwangmin yang ditambah dengan 'sshi'.

"A-ahh.. Iya.." ucap Youngmin kemudian.

"Jadi?"

"Aku.. belum memikirkannya."

"Yaah... Masa' si peringkat umum mikirin pelajaran segitu banyaknya bisa tapi mikirin satu lagu yang akan ditampilkan saja tidak bisa," ucap Kwangmin yang ingin memancing kemarahan Youngmin kembali.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Kwangmin-sshi," respon Youngmin sambil berusaha memikirkan lagu yang akan ia bawakan nanti.

"Oke. Baiklah.."

Hening. Keduanya sama-sama membisu. Tidak ada yang angkat suara kali ini. 5 menit... 10 menit... 20 menit... Ahh, sudah banyak waktu yang terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk memikirkan sebuah lagu.

Kwangmin mulai tidak menyukai keadaan tersebut. Ia pun mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts tuts piano yang berada tepat di depannya. Memainkan salah satu melodi kesukaannya.

Mendengar permainan piano dari Kwangmin benar-benar membuat Youngmin takjub. Ia tidak menyangka kalau orang seperti Kwangmin, yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu bisa bermain piano sebagus itu. Murid-murid lain yang juga berada di ruang musik bersama dengan mereka pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka sementara untuk mendengar lantunan-lantunan melodi indah yang tercipta dari jari-jari Kwangmin.

**#prok prok prok**

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari beberapa orang murid setelah Kwangmin menyelesaikan melodi terakhirnya. Dan Youngmin termasuk dalam murid-murid tersebut. Ia benar-benar nyaman mendengarkan permainan piano dari Kwangmin. Membuatnya melupakan sejenak semua masalah-masalah yang beberapa saat yang lalu mengumpul rapat di otaknya.

"Indah.." ucap Youngmin.

"Indah?" ulang Kwangmin sambil menoleh ke arah Youngmin meminta penjelasan lebih padanya.

"Ya, indah. Permainanmu luar biasa,"

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak terlalu mahir dalam memainkan alat musik, tapi aku cukup menyukai musik. Dan itulah komentar yang bisa aku berikan terhadap permainan pianomu barusan."

"Ne, jeongmal gamsahamnida.."

.

.

.

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku sebentar?" ajak Kwangmin disaat mereka sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Permainan piano dari Kwangmin adalah yang terakhir mereka lakukan di ruang musik hari itu. Karena belum juga mendapatkan ide mengenai lagu untuk pementasan seni, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan 'latihan' mereka.

"Ya, untuk kali ini sepertinya aku mau," ucap Youngmin sambil memasang wajah 'poker face' yang tak diketahui maknanya apa.

"Haha. Mudah sekali seorang Jo Youngmin merubah pikirannya. Baru saja kemaren bilang tidak mau pergi bersamaku,"

"Maaf saja, tapi seingatku kemarin aku mengatakan 'tidak ingin pulang bersamamu' bukannya 'tidak ingin pergi bersamamu'," ralat Youngmin.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Kwangmin tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"He-heii.. Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Youngmin sedikit gagap karena heran mengenai hal apa yang membuat Kwangmin tertawa. Apa ucapannya itu terdengar lucu?

"Ahaha.. Tidak tidak.. Aku tidak begitu ingat dengan apa yang kau ucapkan kemarin padaku dan itulah yang membuatku tertawa. Kenapa kau bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas? Itu terasa seperti kau masih memikirkan hal itu sampai sekarang.. ahaha..."

"Iya. Memang.. Aku memikirkan semua yang terjadi kemarin sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur karenanya." ucap Youngmin tanpa memikirkan apa respon yang akan ditujukan oleh Kwangmin setelah mendengar pernyataannya itu.

"Eh..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

(Words: 2.340)

* * *

.

.

Nah... Gimana tuh? Lebih dari separohnya moment JoTwins tuh... Kurang baik apalagi coba author ini... hohoho #plakk

Sekarang giliran reader(s) nih yang baik2 ke author supaya author bisa lebih semangat melanjutkan chap selanjutnya... Author cuman minta satu hal kok...

**Review juseyo~ ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annyeong~**

Setelah beberapa minggu menghilang, akhirnya author yang satu ini update ff-nya... Masih adakah yang menunggu-nunggunya?

Eum.. Ga bosan2nya author ingatkan. Kalo semisalnya ada yg pernah baca ff ini di fb (dengan nama author **C Ryu**), berarti itu memang ff ini... ^^

Okelah. Happy reading~ Hope u like it~

**.:Someone Who Looks Like Me:.  
**

**.  
**

**Jo Twins (Boyfriend)  
**

**.  
**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje. Typo(s) bertebaran.. Don't like, Don't read...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"He-heii.. Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Youngmin sedikit gagap karena heran mengenai hal apa yang membuat Kwangmin tertawa. Apa ucapannya itu terdengar lucu?

"Ahaha.. Tidak tidak.. Aku tidak begitu ingat dengan apa yang kau ucapkan kemarin padaku dan itulah yang membuatku tertawa. Kenapa kau bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas? Itu terasa seperti kau masih memikirkan hal itu sampai sekarang.. ahaha..."

"Iya. Memang.. Aku memikirkan semua yang terjadi kemarin sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur karenanya." ucap Youngmin tanpa memikirkan apa respon yang akan ditujukan oleh Kwangmin setelah mendengar pernyataannya itu.

"Eh..."

.

**~~~ Someone Who Looks Like Me - Chap 6~~~**

.**  
**

"Kenapa?"

"Kau memikirkanku semalaman?"

"A..ah, aku tidak memikirkanmu!"

"Bohong. Kau baru saja bilang tadi kalau kau tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanku."

"Tidak!"

"Ya sudahlah.. Dari pada mempermasalahkan itu lebih baik kita segera pergi saja," ucap Kwangmin mengakhiri perdebatan konyol mereka yang hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Youngmin dan 'menyeret'nya untuk segera pergi menuju halte bus terdekat.

Tak sampai lima menit berjalan, mereka pun tiba di halte bus. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi mereka tetap mempertahankan genggaman tangan mereka. Youngmin yang biasanya menolak sekarang hanya bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Entah itu karena kali ini ia 'menyukai' hal itu atau karena ia benar-benar tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Keadaan masih sama sampai mereka disadarkan oleh teriakan yeoja yang saat itu tak sengaja melihat genggaman tangan mereka.

"A..ahh... Maaf," ucap Kwangmin kemudian sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Youngmin. –ribet amat sih-

"A..ahh... Iya," respon Youngmin sambil langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, tidak mau melihat wajah Kwangmin. Tampaknya ia memang tidak menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya mereka menunggu bus dengan keheningan. Tak ada yang angkat suara. Yang ada hanyalah suara orang-orang disekitar mereka yang juga ikut menunggu bus yang akan hinggap(?) di halte tempat mereka menunggu sekarang ini.

"Busnya datang," ucap Kwangmin saat melihat bus berhenti di halte tersebut.

"Iya," ucap Youngmin yang kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam bus tersebut dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Kwangmin. "Oia, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Youngmin setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Ke suatu tempat," jawab Kwangmin singkat.

"Yee.. Aku juga tahu itu. Tapi tempatnya itu dimana?"

"Tenang saja nona, aku tidak akan menculikmu," ucap Kwangmin yang sukses membuat Youngmin 'terganggu'.

"Aku ini namja, jika kau belum mengetahui hal itu Lee Kwangmin."

"Tapi wajahmu tidak bisa dikatakan kriteria wajah seorang namja," balas Kwangmin asal.

"Satu lagi, wajah kita sama, jika kau juga belum menyadari hal itu. Dan kau baru saja mengatakan kalau wajahmu juga tidak masuk dalam kriteria wajah seorang namja," jelas Youngmin yang memang benar adanya.

"Ah, aku melupakan itu."

_'Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau orang ini aneh,'_ pikir Youngmin.

.

.

.

Waktu 15 menit mereka habiskan selama di perjalanan. Sekarang mereka telah sampai di wilayah pertokoan di Injeon. Kwangmin berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Youngmin. Tidak terjadi percakapan di antara mereka sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah cafe.

"Cafe?" Youngmin mulai angkat suara setelah melihat Kwangmin yang hendak memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Iya, ayo masuk," ajak Kwangmin. Youngmin pun kemudian mengikuti Kwangmin masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut.

Suasana cafe cukup ramai. Pengunjung cafe rata-rata adalah murid SMU yang biasanya datang bersama dengan teman-teman mereka sekedar untuk bercerita-cerita sambil menghabiskan waktu (dan uang -tentunya-) mereka disana.

.

**-Youngmin Pov-**

.**  
**

Namja itu membawaku ke sebuah cafe di wilayah Injeon. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah datang ke tempat ini. Karena memang aku tidak begitu berminat menghabiskan waktuku di tempat seperti ini. Kalaupun aku pergi keluar rumah, itu hanyalah ke sekolah, rumah Minwoo, perpustakaan kota atau mungkin ke taman, dan itu pun jika diajak oleh Minwoo. Menghabiskan waktu dan uang di cafe seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bermanfaat menurutku. Ya, tapi itu menurutku.

Sepertinya pengunjung cafe ini rata-rata adalah murid SMU. Bisa terlihat dari pakaian yang mereka pakai (baca: masih memakai seragam sekolah). Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka memang menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat untuk berbincang-bincang. Terbukti walaupun makanan/minuman yang mereka pesan sudah habis, mereka masih belum meninggalkan cafe ini.

Aku terus saja mengikuti namja yang entah kenapa bisa mempunyai wajah yang sama denganku ini. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang berada di sudut cafe. Dari gerak-gerik(?)nya, sepertinya ia sudah sering datang ke tempat ini. Ternyata dia adalah namja yang suka menghabiskan waktu di tempat seperti ini. Ya, aku tidak memungkiri hal itu.

"Eh, saengie.." ucap seorang pelayan yang datang menuju meja yang kami tempati. Ia berbicara kepada siapa? Aku atau...

"Ah, hyung.. Aku bolos kerja hari ini," respon namja yang mengajakku kesini a.k.a Lee Kwangmin. Sepertinya ia mengenal namja pelayan cafe ini.

"Kau ada-ada saja.. Mau bolos tapi datang kesini? Itu sama saja bohong.." ucap namja tersebut. "Ah, ini..." lanjut namja itu sambil menoleh ke arahku. Apakah ada yang salah denganku?

"Kau tahu dia siapa hyung," ucap Kwangmin yang kemudian direspon dengan sebuah anggukan dari namja ini yang tentu saja tidak aku ketahui namanya.

"Ahh.. Jo Youngmin, ne?" tanya namja itu kepadaku.

"I..iya. Jo Youngmin imnida," ucapku memperkenalkan diri. Ya, walaupun dia sepertinya sudah mengetahui namaku. Tapi aku masih tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Namja ini siapanya Lee Kwangmin? Dan bolos yang mereka maksudkan itu apa? Apa.. Kwangmin bekerja di tempat ini?

"Perkenalkan. Aku Shim Hyunseong, hyung-nya namja aneh ini," ujar namja itu sambil merangkul pundak Kwangmin akrab. Sepertinya mereka sudah sering melakukan hal itu. Mereka terlihat benar-benar akrab. Apakah namja ini saudaranya? Tapi marga mereka berbeda.

"Hyung, aku tidak aneh!" protes Kwangmin sambil melepaskan rangkulan mereka. Aku sekarang hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka. Aku yakin jika ada orang yang melihat wajahku saat ini, mereka akan melihat ekspresiku seperti anak hilang yang tersesat. Benar-benar merasa asing dengan suasana yang ada saat ini.

"Permisi.. Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi?" ucapku yang ditujukan pada mereka berdua.

"Ah, iya. Hyung, kali ini aku adalah pengunjung. Jadi, aku mau pesan dua cangkir cappucino untuk kami berdua," ucap Kwangmin yang diikuti dengan kegiatan tulis-menulis pesanan oleh namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya Shim Hyunseong itu.

"Baiklah, Kwangmin-sshi."

Namja itu pun kemudian berjalan menjauhi meja yang kami tempati. Meninggalkan aku dan namja yang serupa denganku ini.

.

.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Jelaskan padaku tentang semua ini, Lee Kwangmin."

"Perlukah aku menjelaskannya? Apakah kau mulai penasaran denganku, murid teladan?" ucap namja itu yang diikuti cengiran bodoh di wajahnya. Gah! Siapa juga yang penasaran dengan namja sepertinya. Aku hanya sedikit...sedikit ingin tahu?

Ehm. Jaga imagemu Jo Youngmin.

"Terserah kau sajalah," responku kemudian. Tapi ya, memang. Sebenarnya aku -ehm- sedikit -ehm- penasaran dengan namja yang ada di depanku saat ini. Terutama wajahnya. Kenapa ia bisa memiliki wajah yang sama persis seperti yang aku miliki? Memang aku pernah mendengar ada beberapa orang yang mempunyai wajah yang sama dengan diri kita di dunia ini. Tapi aku tetap penasaran kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Dan lagi pula..aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang cocok untuk menjelaskan seperti apa perasaan itu.

Diam. Dia tidak berucap apapun. Apa dia tidak mau menceritakannya padaku? Ah, tidak. Apa dia tidak mau bercerita karena aku berkata 'terserah' padanya? Emm, sebenarnya aku sudah bisa sedikit menebak. Dari hal-hal yang terjadi barusan, bisa dikatakan kalau ia bisa kenal dengan Shim Hyunseong itu karena ia bekerja di tempat ini. Kerja part time lebih tepatnya. Tapi..bukankah pihak sekolah melarang muridnya melakukan kerja part time? Dan itu artinya namja ini melanggar peraturan sekolah, bukan?

"Ini pesanannya," ucap Shim Hyunseong yang akhirnya membawakan pesanan kami. Ah, tunggu. Aku tidak memesan apa-apa. Yang memesan semua ini adalah Lee Kwangmin.

"Gomawo hyung," respon Kwangmin.

"Kau pengunjung bukan? Berarti nanti kau harus membayar pesananmu ini," jelas Shim Hyunseong yang kemudian dibalas dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak tergambarkan dari Kwangmin.

"Tentu saja aku akan bayar hyung..."

"Ehehe.. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Tumben sekali kau mau 'membuang' uangmu untuk hal seperti ini. Haa... Pasti karena namja ini..."

Eh? Karena aku? Maksudnya?

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan hyung.. Aku hanya ingin sedikit melelehkan hati beku namja yang satu ini," ujar Lee Kwangmin. Apa maksud kata-katanya itu? =="

"Haha. Yasudah. Lanjutkan saja kencan kalian," ucap Shim Hyunseong itu sambil tertawa. Kemudian ia kembali meninggalkan kami berdua. Tapi tunggu, kencan?!

"Benar juga. Sekarang kita sedang kencan, Jo Youngmin-sshi.. haha"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh namja aneh!"

.

.

.

"Emm, terima kasih karena sudah mentraktirku dan mengantarku pulang, walaupun sebenarnya aku bisa pulang sendiri," ucapku pada namja aneh ini setelah ia mengantarkanku pulang (dan juga mentraktirku tadi). "Tapi lain kali aku yang akan membayarnya. Aku tidak ingin merasa punya hutang denganmu," lanjutku.

"Wah wah wah.. Apa itu artinya lain kali kita akan 'kencan' lagi?" ucap namja itu dengan menekankan pada kata 'kencan'. Gaahh! Apaan..

"Terserah kau sajalah," responku dengan memakai kata-kata yang aku rasa adalah kata-kata andalanku disaat aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku tidak mau beradu argumen dengannya karena aku sudah lelah sekali sekarang. Toh dianya mengantar aku pulang dengan jalan kaki. Mana dari cafe itu sampai rumahku jaraknya jauh.. =="

"Haha. Baiklah.. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu,"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan," ucapku seperti pada umumnya dikatakan orang-orang saat 'perpisahan' seperti ini.

"Emm... Antar aku pulang donk.."

"Mwo?" -_-

.

.

.

**TBC**

(Words:1.492)

* * *

.

.

Oke. Segitu dulu deh.. Maap kalo pendek (_ _")

Tapi tetep yah readers-nim...

**Review juseyo~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annyeong~**

Setelah satu bulanan menghilang, akhirnya author yang satu ini update ff-nya... Masih adakah yang menunggu-nunggunya?

Eum.. Ga bosan2nya author ingatkan. Kalo semisalnya ada yg pernah baca ff ini di fb (dengan nama author **C Ryu**), berarti itu memang ff ini... ^^

Okelah. Happy reading~ Hope u like it~

**.:Someone Who Looks Like Me:.  
**

**.  
**

**Jo Twins (Boyfriend)  
**

**.  
**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje. Typo(s) bertebaran.. Don't like, Don't read...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"Emm, terima kasih karena sudah mentraktirku dan mengantarku pulang, walaupun sebenarnya aku bisa pulang sendiri," ucapku pada namja aneh ini setelah ia mengantarkanku pulang (dan juga mentraktirku tadi). "Tapi lain kali aku yang akan membayarnya. Aku tidak ingin merasa punya hutang denganmu," lanjutku.

"Wah wah wah.. Apa itu artinya lain kali kita akan 'kencan' lagi?" ucap namja itu dengan menekankan pada kata 'kencan'. Gaahh! Apaan..

"Terserah kau sajalah," responku dengan memakai kata-kata yang aku rasa adalah kata-kata andalanku disaat aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku tidak mau beradu argumen dengannya karena aku sudah lelah sekali sekarang. Toh dianya mengantar aku pulang dengan jalan kaki. Mana dari cafe itu sampai rumahku jaraknya jauh.. =="

"Haha. Baiklah.. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu,"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan," ucapku seperti pada umumnya dikatakan orang-orang saat 'perpisahan' seperti ini.

"Emm... Antar aku pulang donk.."

"Mwo?" -_-

.

**~~~ Someone Who Looks Like Me - Chap 7~~~**

.

**-Youngmin POV-**

Pagi kembali datang menggantikan sang malam. Saatnya untuk memulai aktivitas sehari-hari seperti biasanya. Bangun tidur, mandi dan bersiap-siap, berangkat sekolah, belajar di sekolah, kembali pulang ke rumah, belajar, tidur, bangun lagi dan kembali seperti itu seterusnya. Membosankan kah? Emm, ya...sedikit. Tapi setidaknya jadwal kegiatanku sekarang sedikit berubah dengan adanya latihan untuk pentas seni bersama dengan namja aneh itu. Namja itu membawa sedikit, ah atau mungkin banyak perubahan pada keseharianku. Mulai dari mengganggu ketenanganku, sampai dengan mengganggu pikiranku. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan namja itu dariku? Ingin mengganggu hidupku kah? Ahh, sudahlah. Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal itu.

Aku mengakhiri pemikiranku mengenai namja aneh itu dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya disana aku melihat halmoni sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai bersiap-siap?" tanya halmoni seraya meletakkan secangkir susu untukku di meja makan.

"Ne, halmoni," jawabku kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi berhadapan dengan halmoni.

"Apa hari ini kau akan pulang telat lagi?"

"Hu'um. Hari ini aku masih ada latihan untuk pentas seni bersama dengan namja aneh itu,"

"Eh, namja aneh siapa yang kau maksudkan?" tanya halmoni heran sambil menoleh ke arahku. Oh tidak, aku keceplosan. Apa yang harus aku katakan kepada halmoni?

"A-ahh... Bukan apa-apa halmoni. Hanya saja ada seorang namja yang tidak kusukai di sekolah dan aku menyebutnya namja aneh, hehe.." jelasku diakhiri dengan tawa garing.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, kau harus bersikap baik kepada teman-temanmu Youngie,"

Ah, sudah kuduga halmoni akan berkata seperti itu. Jadi, sekarang aku harus merespon seperti apa?

"N-ne, halmoni," Ya, itulah respon yang bisa aku berikan. Memangnya aku harus berkata apa lagi selain itu?

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, aku pun melanjutkan sarapan, begitu pun dengan halmoni. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa tinggal bersama halmoniku bukan bersama dengan orang tuaku kan? Jawabannya karena kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Atau setidaknya itulah yang diberitahu halmoni kepadaku. Saat aku masih kecil, aku beserta kedua orang tuaku mengalami kecelakaan. Orang tuaku tewas di tempat sedangkan aku mengalami luka parah di bagian otak. Hal itu mengakibatkan semua ingatanku sebelum kejadian itu hilang. Aku hanya bisa mendengar cerita masa kecilku dari halmoni. Ya, halmoni adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa.

"Aku selesai, aku berangkat dulu halmoni," ucapku seraya berpamitan dengan halmoni.

"Hati-hati dijalan, araso?"

"Ne, araso,"

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Kudengar dari salah seorang teman, kau dan Kwangmin naik bus yang sama kemarin. Apa kalian pergi ke suatu tempat bersama?" tanya Minwoo saat aku baru mendudukkan diriku di tempat dudukku. Baru saja datang sudah ditanyai hal seperti itu. Sungguh tak menyenangkan.

"Ini masih pagi, Minwoo. Jangan bicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan namja itu," protesku kepada Minwoo.

"Namja itu? Siapa? Aku?" bisik seseorang tepat di telingaku. Ah, tidak. Aku sangat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Ah, pagi Lee Kwangmin," sapa Minwoo akrab kepada namja yang tiba-tiba mengahampiri kami ini. Mereka semakin hari terlihat semakin akrab saja. Entah kenapa aku menjadi risih. Eh, tunggu tunggu! Apa? Aku risih? Yang benar saja Jo Youngmin!

"Pagi No Minwoo dan...pagi sang murid teladan," balas namja aneh ini seraya menoleh ke arahku. Apa-apaan ekspresi wajahnya itu.

"Hei, berhubung Youngmin tidak mau cerita, aku bertanya padamu saja,"

"Bertanya apa?" tanya Kwangmin heran. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku dan berhadapan dengan Minwoo. Memajukan sedikit kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan posisi Minwoo.

"Kalian pergi kemana kemarin sehabis latihan? Aku dengar kalian naik bus yang sama kemarin," jelas Minwoo kepada Kwangmin. Ah, kalau tahu Minwoo akan bertanya pada namja ini lebih baik aku langsung jawab pertanyaannya saja tadi. Aku tidak percaya kalau namja ini akan menceritakan 'hal yang sebenarnya'.

"Oh itu," ucap namja aneh itu kemudian ia lebih mendekatkan dirinya kepada Minwoo dan membisikkan sesuatu yang amat panjang pada Minwoo. Kenapa harus bercerita dengan cara yang seperti itu? Agar aku tidak mendengarkannya, begitu? Pasti dia akan mengarang ria tentang apa yang kami lakukan kemarin.

"Wah wah wah... Ternyata begitu..." respon Minwoo sesaat setelah Kwangmin, eh salah, namja aneh itu membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Aku yakin pasti namja aneh itu menceritakan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh kepada Minwoo.

"Begitu apanya?" tanyaku penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Minwoo.

Belum sempat Minwoo menjawab pertanyaanku, namja aneh itu sudah terlebih dahulu angkat suara, "Haha. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat. Annyeong..." Lalu ia segera beranjak dan pergi entah kemana. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli.

_**#teeettt**_

"Waah, bel bunyi tuh, nanti aja yah bincang-bincangnya," ucap Minwoo terakhir. Tak lama songsaengnim pun datang dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Eh, tunggu. Bagaimana dengan namja aneh itu? Dia belum kembali. Tapi ya sudahlah, apapun yang namja itu lakukan tidak ada hubungannya denganku.

"Youngmin-ssi,"

"A-ahh... Iya Bora songsaengnim?"

"Dimana Lee Kwangmin?"

"Eh, dimana..." Lho, kenapa songsaengnim bertanya padaku?

"Iya, kau tahu dia dimana?"

"Tadi katanya dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu songsaengnim, mungkin dia pergi ke toilet," Walaupun terlihat sedikit kurang sopan, tapi Minwoo angkat suara menjawab pertanyaan songsaengnim yang sebenarnya ditujukan padaku.

"Atau mungkin bolos," ucap murid yang lain.

"Ah, baiklah kalo begitu. Kita melanjutkan pelajaran saja,"

.

.

.

Akhirnya sampai jam istirahat berbunyi namja itu tak muncul-muncul juga. Ya, walau seperti apapun aku mengatakan aku tak ada hubungannya dengan namja itu, tapi entah kenapa aku penasaran dengan keberadaannya. Rasanya tidak mungkin namja itu membolos walaupun jika berada di kelas sekalipun dia tak begitu mendengarkan penjelasan songsaengnim.

"Hei!"

"Aahh..." Minwoo menghentikan lamunanku.

"Hayo... pasti kau sedang bertanya-tanya dimana namja itu sekarang bukan?"

"Namja? Siapa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa maksud Minwoo.

"Sudahlah... Kita sudah berteman sangat lama Jo Youngmin, aku sudah tahu arti dari berbagai raut wajahmu itu, jujur saja lah..."

"Ahh... Iya iya baiklah. Aku memang sedang memikirkan namja aneh itu," ucapku jujur.

"Kenapa tidak kau hubungi saja? Telpon atau sms mungkin. Bukankah kau mempunyai nomor hp-nya?"

Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa soal itu. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kalau aku menghubunginya, nanti dia malah mengira yang aneh-aneh sama seperti sifatnya yang aneh. Tapi...

"Jujur, aku juga penasaran kemana dia pergi. Kalau kau tidak mau menghubunginya, biar aku saja. Sini, berikan hp-mu padaku," lanjut Minwoo kemudian. Aku pun emberikan hp-ku pada Minwoo.

.

**-Author POV-**

.

**_Teet teet teet..._** (ceritanya ini suara nada pas kita nelpon orang itu lho..)

_"Annyeong..."_ ucap seseorang di seberang telpon.

"Ne, annyeong. Apa benar ini nomor hp-nya Kwangmin?" tanya Minwoo saat mengetahui ternyata yang mengangkat telponnya bukanlah Kwangmin. Tapi tidak mungkin juga Kwangmin memberikan nomor hp orang lain kepada Youngmin. Buat apa coba?

_"Ah, iya. Ini nomor hp-nya Kwangmin. Apa kau adalah temannya?"_

"Ne, Minwoo imnida. Aku teman sekelasnya,"

_"Jeongmin imnida. Tadi aku menemukan temanmu ini pingsan di lorong kelas. Tapi aku tidak tahu nomor mana yang harus kuhubungi untuk memberitahukan ini. Sekarang ia berada di UKS,"_

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana,"

**_Tuuut..._** Telpon terputus.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Youngmin sesaat setelah Minwoo mengembalikan hp-nya.

"Kwangmin berada di UKS,"

"Eh, UKS?"

"Iya, ayo kita segera kesana," ajak Minwoo kemudian mereka pun segera berjalan menuju UKS dengan cepat.

.

.

.

**Di UKS...**

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Tapi sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan lagi bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan. Lepaskan aku hyung, aku harus kembali ke kelas,"

Terjadi percakapan (ya, kalau hal itu bisa dibilang sebuah percakapan) antara Kwangmin dan Jeongmin yang saat itu sedang berada di UKS. Kwangmin bersikeras ingin kembali ke kelas tapi Jeongmin tidak membiarkannya.

Sebelum Kwangmin melakukan perlawanan(?) lebih lanjut sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Diamlah disana, Lee Kwangmin,"

"Eh," Kwangmin dan Jeongmin serentak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat disana Jo Youngmin dan No Minwoo berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa dengan namja aneh ini?" tanya Youngmin kepada Jeongmin.

"Ah, dia. Perawat di UKS bilang dia sepertinya kekurangan darah dan menyebabkan tubuhnya melemah,"

"Kurang darah?" tanya Youngmin untuk meyakinkan dirinya atas apa yang diucapkan Jeongmin barusan. Bisa-bisanya namja berkelakuan over seperti Kwangmin punya penyakit yang seperti itu. Ah, tidak. Mungkin saja karena kelakuan overnya itu menyebabkan tubuhnya tak bisa memproduksi sel darah merah dengan baik. #penjelasan macam apa ini?

"Ya, begitulah," ucap Jeongmin meng-iya-kan.

"Waah, seorang Kwangmin ternyata bisa menjadi orang lemah sampai-sampai pingsan begitu dan harus beristirahat di UKS yah," ucap Minwoo sedikit meledek. Kwangmin menatapnya dengan tatap kau-meledekku-huh?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jeongmin-hyung terlalu berlebihan," Kwangmin mulai angkat bicara.

"Pabo!" ucap Youngmin. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur dimana Kwangmin beristirahat, lebih tepatnya hanya mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur itu.

"Eh, kau kenapa?" tanya Kwangmin yang heran dengan perubahan tiba-tiba pada ekspresi wajah Youngmin.

"Pabo!" ulang Youngmin. "Kau kira kurang darah itu masalah gampang? Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai seperti itu?" lanjut Youngmin.

"E-eh... Tidak, maaf... a-ahh... maksudku..." Kwangmin tidak tahu harus merespon ucapan Youngmin seperti apa. Ia kemudian menoleh pasti ke arah wajah Youngmin dan mendapati namja yang serupa dengannya itu...menangis?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

(Words: 1.427)

* * *

.

.

Mianhae yo karena author updatenya sangat2 telat... Jangan salahkan author, salahkan pihak sekolah author yg memberikan banyak sekali ujian-ujian yang sukses membuat author eror... Hhh... Nasib kelas 3 SMA (_ _")

Oke. Ini sebenernya author lagi masa UAS tapi curi-curi waktu buat update ff ini khusus untuk readers sekalian... ^^

Chap berikutnya author post abis UAS yah~

Akhir kata... **Review juseyo~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annyeong~**

Ga mau basa basi lagi deh. Mungkin readers udah bosan bacanya -_-"

Langsung aja deh yah... Happy reading~ ^^

**.:Someone Who Looks Like Me:.  
**

**.  
**

**Jo Twins (Boyfriend)  
**

**.  
**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje. Typo(s) bertebaran.. Don't like, Don't read...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"Pabo!" ucap Youngmin. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur dimana Kwangmin beristirahat, lebih tepatnya hanya mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur itu.

"Eh, kau kenapa?" tanya Kwangmin yang heran dengan perubahan tiba-tiba pada ekspresi wajah Youngmin.

"Pabo!" ulang Youngmin. "Kau kira kurang darah itu masalah gampang? Apa saja yang kau lakukan sampai seperti itu?" lanjut Youngmin.

"E-eh... Tidak, maaf... a-ahh... maksudku..." Kwangmin tidak tahu harus merespon ucapan Youngmin seperti apa. Ia kemudian menoleh pasti ke arah wajah Youngmin dan mendapati namja yang serupa dengannya itu...menangis?

.

**~~~ Someone Who Looks Like Me - Chap 8~~~**

.

_Sakit...'_

Youngmin. Namja itu tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan cairan bening itu dari matanya. Perasaan asing dengan tepat menancap di hatinya. Sakit dan sesak. Entahlah dari mana perasaan itu berasal. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Kwangmin –namja yang serupa dengannya itu benar-benar membuatnya kacau. Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkumpul di pikirannya sekarang. Terutama, siapa sebenarnya namja aneh yang berada di hadapannya saat ini?

"H-hyung..." ucap Kwangmin refleks saat Youngmin tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Namja pirang itu merengkuh tubuhnya erat, membuatnya tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan asing yang sama dengan yang Youngmin rasakan. Ada apa dengan semua ini?

"Biarkan seperti ini untuk sebentar saja. Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi perasaan asing mendorongku untuk melakukan semua ini," bisik Youngmin disaat mereka masih saling berbagi kehangatan. Ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini dan ia tahu Kwangmin pun pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan sekarang karena tak menunggu waktu lama namja yang serupa dengannya itu membalas pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Sungguh tak terduga," gumam Minwoo saat jam pelajaran ke-5 dimulai. Bukannya memperhatikan yang diterangkan songsaengnim, ia malah memikirkan hal lain yang masih menjadi tanda tanya baginya sampai saat ini. Ya, tentu saja kejadian yang dilihatnya di UKS beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bukannya dia cemburu dengan salah satu diantara dua namja yang terlihat damai saat itu, tapi hanya penasaran saja dengan tingkah aneh yang dilakukan sahabat pirangnya. Apa namja itu ingin mengikuti sifat aneh dari namja yang serupa dengannya itu?

Youngmin yang duduk bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk Minwoo mau tak mau mendengar apa yang baru saja namja itu ucapkan. Ia menoleh ke arah Minwoo dengan tatapan haruskah-aku-menjelaskannya-padamu? Merasa diperhatikan, Minwoo pun ikut menoleh ke arah Youngmin yang membuat mata mereka pun bertemu.

"Ya ya... Aku tahu maksud tatapanmu itu sahabat pirangku. Aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh mengenai itu," ucap Minwoo tak lama setelah mereka melakukan percakapan lewat tatapan(?). Sebelumnya Minwoo pernah berkata kalau ia sudah mengetahui arti dari semua raut wajah Youngmin bukan? Dan untuk saat ini respon seperti itulah yang diinginkan Youngmin dari Minwoo. Walaupun sebenarnya Minwoo lebih muda dari Youngmin, tapi terkadang disaat seperti ini Minwoolah yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan bisa memahami situasi.

Sebenarnya tak ada kejadian tak terduga lainnya selain saling berbagi kehangatan yang dilakukan YoungKwang di UKS tadi. Bel masuk menghentikan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat itu. Tanpa berucap satu kata pun, Youngmin melangkah meninggalkan UKS dan diikuti oleh Minwoo. Kwangmin masih terdiam di tempatnya dan sepertinya ia tidak lagi berniat untuk meninggalkan UKS. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali beristirahat dan hal itu membuat Jeongmin puas dan bisa dengan tenang meninggalkan Kwangmin untuk kembali ke kelasnya karena ia tidak bisa meninggalkan semua proses belajar mengajar hari itu hanya untuk memastikan namja yang (cukup) keras kepala itu tetap beristirahat di UKS.

.

.

.

_**#teeettt**_

Dengan berbunyinya bel panjang tersebut menandakan proses belajar-mengajar hari itu berakhir. Semua murid pun membereskan barang mereka masing-masing untuk segera pulang ke rumah atau setidaknya meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

"Mau menemuinya di UKS?" tanya Minwoo disaat Youngmin berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Kwangmin hendak mengambil tas namja itu.

"Tidak. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin menemuinya saat ini. Kau saja yang mengantarkan tasnya ke UKS dan sekalian antarkan dia pulang," ucap Youngmin yang lebih dengan nada 'memerintah' dari pada 'meminta tolong'.

Minwoo hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi protesnya mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Ia berjalan mengikuti Youngmin yang saat itu sudah mulai berjalan keluar kelas dengan masih membawa tas Kwangmin bersamanya.

"Kau tidak berniat memberikan tas itu padaku?" tanya Minwoo saat ia sudah bisa menyusul Youngmin dan berjalan bersebelahan dengan namja itu.

"A-ahh... Iya... Ini," respon Youngmin kikuk yang kemudian memberikan tas Kwangmin kepada Minwoo sambil berusaha menutupi rasa malunya. Bagaimana bisa seorang murid teladan bertingkah kikuk begitu Jo Youngmin?

"Kau harus tahu satu hal Youngie, kau itu sama anehnya dengan namja yang kau sebut aneh itu,"

"Hhh... Entahlah Minwoo... Sepertinya aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri dan memikirkan semua ini,"

"Tidak. Kau tidak butuh itu. Kau hanya butuh berbagi... Kau tahu sudah berapa lama kita berteman bukan? Atau apa kau tidak percaya lagi padaku?"

"A-ani.. Bukan begitu,"

"Hehe. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kalau kau terlalu banyak pikiran, kau akan kehilangan ketampananmu, eh atau mungkin kecantikanmu.." respon Minwoo dengan candaan, membuat suasana yang tadinya tengang menjadi nyaman kembali. Ya, seperti itulah Minwoo, sebenarnya ia tak begitu suka pembicaraan serius, tapi terkadang ia akan menyukainya jika itu memang benar-benar diperlukan.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil bercerita entah apa saja itu hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu UKS.

"Baiklah. Aku akan masuk dan menjamin 'namja aneh'mu itu pulang dengan selamat," ucap Minwoo terakhir sebelum menghilang masuk ke dalam UKS. Meninggalkan Youngmin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya setelah mendengar ucapan sahabat kecilnya itu. _Namja anehmu? Kenapa terdengar seperti... Argh... Apa yang kau pikirkan Jo Youngmin?!_

Setelah kembali berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Youngmin beranjak dari tempatnya berada dan kembali melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah. Tapi pembicaraan dua orang siswa membuatnya sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bisakah kita menggunakan ruang musik hari ini Myungsoo-hyung?" tanya seorang namja manis yang juga merupakan teman sekelas Youngmin.

"Kurasa tidak, Jongie. Bukankah hari ini ruang musik dipakai Youngmin dan Kwangmin?" jawab namja yang dipanggilnya Myungsoo-hyung sambil mengacak-acak rambut namja yang sedang bersamanya itu.

"Ahh... Benar juga,"

_'Oia, hari ini kan waktu kami untuk menggunakan ruang musik. Tapi...namja itu masih perlu istirahat. Lagi pula aku belum bisa bertemu langsung dengannya...'_ pikir Youngmin.

"Emm, kalian bisa menggunakan ruang musik hari ini," ucap Youngmin kemudian sambil menoleh ke arah MyungJong.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Sungjong memastikan.

"Ne... Kwangmin sakit dan kalau hanya aku sendiri saja yang latihan rasanya percuma. Lagi pula kami belum menetapkan lagu yang akan kami bawakan," jawab Youngmin.

"Emm... Baiklah kalo begitu, gomawo yo," ucap Myungsoo yang direspon dengan senyuman oleh Youngmin. Kemudian kedua namja tersebut meninggalkan Youngmin dan pergi menuju ruang musik.

"Huft... Benar juga... Kami belum menetapkan lagu yang akan kami bawakan. Akh...banyak sekali yang harus aku pikirkan..." ucap Youngmin saraya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kemudian terus berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan loyo. Menghapus raut wajah senyum yang tadi ia tunjukkan kepada Myungsoo atau yang lebih biasa dikenal dengan sebutan L. Dan jangan tanya kenapa namja cool itu bisa dipanggil begitu.

.

.

**Sementara itu di UKS...**

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Jeongmin yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di UKS.

"Ya, seperti yang hyung lihat. Youngmin menyuruhku mengantarkan tas Kwangmin dan memastikannya pulang dengan selamat," jelas Minwoo seraya berjalan mendekati tempat tidur yang ditempati Kwangmin dan kemudian memberikan tas yang dibawanya ke pemiliknya yang sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang.

"Owh," respon Kwangmin singkat kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri," lanjutnya kemudian mulai berjalan menuju pintu UKS.

"Biarkan temanmu ini mengantarmu, Kwangmin. Aku juga nanti akan mengatakan pada Hyunseong-hyung kalau kau tidak bisa masuk kerja part time hari ini," ucap Jeongmin yang membuat Kwangmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh, kerja?" tanya Minwoo memastikan apa yang didengarnya barusan itu benar adanya. Bukankah murid-murid tidak diperbolehkan untuk kerja part time?

"A-ahh itu..." respon Jeongmin sedikit gugup karna menyadari kalau ia sudah keceplosan. Apa yang harus ia ucapkan sekarang?

"Iya, aku kerja part time di sebuah cafe. Apa kau akan melaporkanku ke pihak sekolah?" jawab Kwangmin sambil menoleh ke arah Minwoo yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Haha. Tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang akan berbuat hal yang seperti itu. Dan satu lagi, aku sudah berjanji pada Youngmin akan mengantarkanmu pulang dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya," jelas Minwoo kemudian ia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mengikuti Kwangmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu kembali melangkah meninggalkan UKS.

"Kalau itu maumu," respon Kwangmin singkat.

.

.

.

**Di rumah Youngmin...**

Namja pirang itu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur kecilnya berharap bisa sedikit mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya tidak benar-benar terfokus pada lampu kamar yang saat itu tepat pada bagian langit-langit kamar yang dipandangnya. Pikirannya sekarang melanyang entah kemana.

**-Youngmin POV-**

Hhh... Sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang? Ah, tidak. Apa yang seharusnya aku pikirkan sekarang? Terlalu banyak hal yang berputar-putar di otakku yang meminta untuk dipikirkan satu per satu. Sejak kapan aku mulai memikirkan hal lain selain hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran seperti ini? Rasanya kepalaku mulai sakit. Apa otakku tidak bisa digunakan untuk memikirkan hal non-akademik?

Perasaanku sungguh tak tenang sekarang ini. Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan jam 11 malam. Apa saja yang kulakukan dari tadi? Melamun, huh? Seperti bukan dirimu saja Jo Youngmin.

Suasana sudah mulai sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara jangkrik seperti malam-malam pada umumnya. Apa kalau terdengar suara jangkrik itu namanya sepi? Ahh, sudahlah. Tak usah memikirkan hal kecil begitu. Lebih baik sekarang aku tidur saja dan benar-benar mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranku.

.

.

.

**Di sekolah...**

**-Author POV-**

"Yo! Pagi!" sapa seseorang sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu namja yang disapanya itu. Sontak namja tersebut terkejut dan kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kau..."

"Kenapa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ucap namja yang tak lain adalah Lee Kwangmin seraya melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Youngmin –namja yang disapanya.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Youngmin dingin. Apa yang terjadi semalam dengan namja itu? Kenapa sikapnya jadi kembali dingin kepada namja yang serupa dengannya itu? Bukankah kemarin ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kwangmin?

"Dingin sekali ucapanmu, tidak seperti kemarin," respon Kwangmin dengan wajah tak suka. _'Ck. Namja ini kembali menjadi namja yang dingin seperti biasanya,_' pikirnya.

"Tidak juga," ucap Youngmin tak kalah dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Kudengar kemarin kau menyuruh Minwoo mengantarkanku pulang, kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja?" tanya Kwangmin sambil melihat langsung ke mata Youngmin. Mengetahui mata mereka saling bertemu, Youngmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"No comment,"

"Emm... Apa kau kepikiran soal 'kemesraan' kita di UKS hari itu jadi setelah itu kau malu bertemu denganku?" ucap Kwangmin dengan menekankan pada kata 'kemesraan' yang sukses membuat wajah Youngmin memerah.

"K-kau bicara apa... Sudahlah..." ucap Youngmin kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Kwangmin yang sekarang ini menunjukkan seringainya puas dengan respon 'manis' dari Youngmin.

Sesaat setelah Youngmin pergi, Minwoo datang menunjukkan ekspresi herannya dan kemudian bertanya pada Kwangmin yang saat itu menduduki tempat duduk Youngmin. "Youngie kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Eum, blushing?" jawab Kwangmin sekenanya.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Minwoo kemudian dengan nada yang berbeda sekali dengan yang diucapkan Youngmin sebelumnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah sehat kembali dan siap 'mengganggu' temanmu yang sok dingin itu,"

"Jiah... Dasar. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tertarik dengan Youngie?"

"Tertarik? Ya memang," jawab Kwangmin tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya karena melihat wajah terkejut dari Minwoo. "Heii... Bukan tertarik dalam artian yang kau pikirkan sekarang..." _'Atau setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan'_ lanjut Kwangmin dalam hati.

"Iya iya..."

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah adalah saatnya meninggalkan lokasi sekolah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau mungkin pergi dengan teman-teman ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan. Itulah rutinitas murid sekolahan pada umumnya. Tapi sedikit perbedaan terjadi pada keseharian Lee Kwangmin. Namja 17 tahun yang sepulang sekolahnya ia habiskan dengan bekerja part time di sebuah cafe di wilayah Injeon.

"Kau sudah sehat saeng? Kemarin aku dapat berita dari Jeongminnie kalau kau sakit," tanya Hyunseong memulai pembicaraan dengan Kwangmin saat ia melihat kedatangan saengnya itu di cafe.

"Aku kemarin hanya kelelahan saja hyung dan karena sudah beristirahat, sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula tidak mungkin aku akan meliburkan diri selama 3 hari berturut-turut hyung. Aku bisa dipecat," jelas Kwangmin seraya berjalan menuju tempat berganti pakaian.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hanya saja kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu,"

"Ne hyung. Hyung tenang saja,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

"Ahh hyung. Jangan pasang wajah khawatir begitu. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Kwangmin sambil tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa agar hyung-nya itu berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang perlu dikhawatirkan begitu.

"Hehe. Iya saengie. Kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja dulu. Kau juga, segera berganti pakaian," ucap Hyunseong sambil tersenyum kemudian ia meninggalkan Kwangmin sendiri agar ia bisa segera mengganti pakaiannya.

Hari itu seperti biasa cafe dipenuhi dengan para pengunjung yang rata-rata adalah murid SMA. Kwangmin yang memang sudah kembali sehat walafiat dengan ramah melayani para pengunjung yang datang. Menanyai pesanan mereka sambil tersenyum dan kemudian mengantarkan pesanan mereka masih dengan wajah tersenyum yang sama. Sampai tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat melihat dua orang namja yang baru saja memasuki cafe.

_'Itu orang suruhan appa... Kenapa mereka bisa berada disini?'_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

(Words: 2.004)

* * *

.

.

Oke. Segitu dulu lanjutannya... Semoga alurnya ga begitu gaje... (_ _")

**Review juseyo~ ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Annyeong~**

Ga mau basa basi lagi deh. Mungkin readers udah bosan bacanya -_-"

Langsung aja deh yah... Happy reading~ ^^

**.:Someone Who Looks Like Me:.  
**

**.  
**

**Jo Twins (Boyfriend)  
**

**.  
**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje. Typo(s) bertebaran.. Don't like, Don't read...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Hari itu seperti biasa cafe dipenuhi dengan para pengunjung yang rata-rata adalah murid SMA. Kwangmin yang memang sudah kembali sehat walafiat dengan ramah melayani para pengunjung yang datang. Menanyai pesanan mereka sambil tersenyum dan kemudian mengantarkan pesanan mereka masih dengan wajah tersenyum yang sama. Sampai tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat melihat dua orang namja yang baru saja memasuki cafe.

_'Itu orang suruhan appa... Kenapa mereka bisa berada disini?'_

.

**~~~ Someone Who Looks Like Me - Chap 9~~~**

.

"He-heii... Saengie, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hyunseong yang saat itu melihat Kwangmin tiba-tiba saja berlari ke kamar ganti dan kemudian keluar dari kamar ganti dengan cepat sambil membawa seragam sekolahnya yang belum sempat ia ganti kembali. Ia kemudian pergi dengan cepat menuju pintu belakang cafe.

Disaat ia hendak memutar kenop pintu, seseorang datang menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyung-nya sendiri oleh namja yang ingin bergegas pergi meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti hyung, sekarang aku harus segera pergi," ucap Kwangmin seraya melepaskan dengan pelan tangan Hyunseong yang berada di bahunya. Kemudian ia segera menghilang dari pandangan Hyunseong yang menatap pintu yang baru saja dilewati Kwangmin dengan tatapan khawatir. Kenapa namja yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri itu bersikap tidak biasanya seperti itu? Seperti sedang dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi namja itu untuk berkutat dengan pemikirannya karena tak lama ia disadarkan kembali oleh suara mananger cafe tempat ia bekerja sekarang ini.

"Apa kau melihat Kwangmin? Ada orang-orang yang mencarinya," tanya managernya yang tiba-tiba datang diikuti oleh dua orang namja berpakaian serba hitam dibelakangnya.

Butuh beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Hyunseong mengetahui situasi yang terjadi saat itu. Ia sekarang mengetahui penyebab sikap aneh dan terburu-buru yang ditunjukkan oleh Kwangmin beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aniyo manager-nim, aku tidak melihatnya," jawab Hyunseong kemudian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kembalilah bekerja,"

"Ne, permisi..." ucap Hyunseong seraya membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan manager cafe dan dua orang namja berpakaian serba hitam itu yang saat ini sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang pastinya berhubungan dengan Kwangmin.

Hyunseong kembali berpikir mengenai situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Kalau tebakannya benar, orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu pastilah orang-orang yang ada hubungannya dengan orang tua Kwangmin, atau ya setidaknya keluarganya. Memang, sampai saat ini Hyunseong masih belum tahu apa penyebab Kwangmin meninggalkan rumahnya. Tapi kalau melihat dari sikap Kwangmin yang terburu-buru tadi, ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau 'dongsaeng'nya itu untuk saat ini tidak ingin kembali ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, ia ingin sekali meminta penjelasan atas semua kejadian ini dari Kwangmin, tetapi sepertinya ia harus menunggu sampai Kwangmin dengan sendirinya menjelaskan itu semua kepadanya tanpa ia minta. Itu akan terkesan lebih baik untuknya dan untuk Kwangmin juga tentu saja.

.

.

.

_'Ahh.. Payah! Kenapa mereka bisa sampai mengetahui dimana aku berada.. Padahal jarak dari rumah ke tempat ini sudah sangat jauh. Orang itu memang tidak bisa diremehkan,'_

Terlihat sekarang ini seorang namja tengah duduk beristirahat di bangku taman kota. Setelah pelarian yang dilakukannya itu, ia benar-benar kehilangan banyak oksigen dari tubuhnya yang membuat nafasnya sekarang terengah-engah(?) dan membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk menormalkannya. Sementara itu ia berpikir keras akan sesuatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia pikirkan untuk beberapa waktu ini. Tetapi keadaan saat ini membuatnya mau tidak mau memikirkan hal itu.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bagaimana dengan sekolahku dan tempat tinggalku sekarang? Apakah mereka juga sudah mengetahuinya?'_

Kembali namja itu bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya kepada seseorang mengenai hal itu. Tetapi memangnya siapa yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bertanya? Peramal? Heh, ia bukanlah salah satu dari banyak orang yang percaya dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu.

_'Lalu kalau memang mereka sudah mengetahuinya, apakah aku harus pergi dari tempat ini lagi? Ahh...aku tidak mau. Di tempat ini sekarang aku sudah menemukan kesenanganku, sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin aku lakukan tanpa suruhan dari orang lain. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan itu semua,' _pikirnya sambil menekankan pada kata 'kesenangan'. Ya, melakukan sesuatu yang ia senangi. Yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan. Setelah menemukan hal itu, haruskah ia meninggalkannya? Tidak akan.

Hhh... Tapi haruskah ia melakukan hal sejauh ini untuk itu semua? Disaat remaja seumuran dengannya tengah bersenang-senang tanpa ada beban pikiran, ia harus melakukan hal-hal yang ia inginkan dengan banyak pertimbangan. Sungguh sulit baginya. Terlebih untuk saat ini ia hanya sendiri saja. Sendiri? Ya, itulah yang ia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba saja, ditengah sekelebat pemikirannya itu, ia teringat dengan 'kesenangan'nya. Kesenangan yang membuatnya ingin tetap tinggal. Kesenangan yang membuatnya bisa merasakan kepuasan serta rasa sesak dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Untuk saat ini entah kenapa ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan kesenangannya itu, memeluknya dan berbagi perasaan dengannya. Seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Melakukan hal itu membuatnya kembali merasakan suatu perasaan yang benar-benar ia rindukan. Perasaan yang sudah sangat lama sekali tidak pernah ia rasakan. Perasaan yang dulu pernah ada bersamanya, dulu sekali.

Tetapi...mungkin semua hal-hal yang dilakukannya bersama kesenangannya itu akan segera hilang cepat atau lambat. Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi, ia harus benar-benar memanfaatkan waktunya dengan sebaik mungkin. Membuat lebih banyak kepuasan bersama dengan kesenangannya itu. Untuk waktu yang tidak ia ketahui berapa lamanya.

.

.

.

"Pagi semuanya..." seru seorang namja tampan berambut hitam yang saat itu tengah berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Ucapan atau mungkin sapaannya itu sukses membuat orang-orang yang berada di kelas saat itu memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Seakan berkata, _'apa yang telah terjadi dengan otak makhluk itu semalam?'_

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya namja itu kembali disaat mengetahui tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju padanya.

"Kau aneh," jawab salah seorang teman sekelasnya, Minwoo.

"Sudahlah. Bukankah dia sudah aneh dari dulu," ralat teman sekelasnya yang lain yang duduk disebelah Minwoo, Youngmin. Teman sekelas sekaligus namja yang berwajah serupa dengannya. Tak ada yang berbeda dari penampilan luar antara Youngmin dan Kwangmin –namja yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya– kecuali pada warna rambut mereka. Tetapi kalau dari segi bagian dalam, maksudnya sifat, mereka memiliki perbedaan yang cukup signifikan.

"Ehehe. Benarkah?" respon Kwangmin seraya berjalan menuju tempat duduk miliknya. Namja yang tadinya merespon pertanyaannya sekarang hanya menunjukkan ekspresi wajah tak mau tahu dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya yang dilontarkan oleh si penanya.

Sekarang, setelah namja berambut hitam itu duduk di tempat duduknya, ia tetap bertahan diam disana. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya yang selalu ia lewati dengan menggoda (baca: membuat marah) namja yang berwajah sama dengannya. Dan hal ini membuat Youngmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Hei, Youngie.. Ada apa?" tanya Minwoo yang mendapati sahabatnya itu sedang memperhatikan namja yang saat itu tengah duduk manis di tempat duduknya.

"E..ah.. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," respon Youngmin sedikit gugup sambil kemudian menundukkan kepalanya hendak kembali membaca buku yang tengah berada di tangannya.

"Aha! Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sahabatku," ucap Minwoo dengan nada 'menggoda' sambil menoel-noel(?) bahu Youngmin.

"Ti-tidak. Kau tidak mengetahuinya," bantah Youngmin yang tanpa sadar sekarang wajahnya tengah berubah menjadi merah dan detak jantungnya mulai tak karuan.

"Aku tahu. Dan...apa-apaan dengan wajah memerahmu itu? Haha," ucap Minwoo yang terus menggoda Youngmin.

Youngmin yang tidak tahan dengan ucapan-ucapan Minwoo kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya yang saat itu masih bertahan dengan tawanya. Mendengar suara tawa dari Minwoo, Kwangmin yang penasaran kemudian menoleh ke arah namja itu dan kemudian mendapati Youngmin yang tengah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

_'Apa kau senang jika aku tidak lagi mengganggumu?' _gumam Kwangmin.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sekarang sudah waktunya bagi murid-murid SMA Taeyong untuk kembali pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Pada akhirnya, hari itu dilalui oleh Kwangmin tanpa melakukan kegiatan rutin yang sebelumnya selalu ia lakukan terhadap namja yang membuatnya ingin merubah sikapnya. Ia ingin merubah sikap 'buruk'nya itu agar nantinya saat ia pergi entah itu kapan, namja yang tanpa sadar telah ia sukai itu tidak mengingat kesan buruk mengenai dirinya. Tetapi, satu hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Pada kenyataannya, ternyata namja yang ia sukai itu tidak 'menyukai' dirinya yang sekarang. Namja yang ia sukai itu hari ini tengah merasa hampa. Hari-harinya kembali seperti hari-hari dimana ia (Kwangmin) tidak ada bersamanya. Youngmin tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini.

"Hei, Lee Kwangmin!" seru Youngmin disaat Kwangmin hendak meninggalkan kelas mereka. Seruan Youngmin tersebut membuat Kwangmin berhenti dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mendapati seorang namja yang terlihat...marah?

Youngmin kemudian berjalan mendekati Kwangmin. "Ada apa dengan dirimu hari ini, hah?" lanjutnya. Hei, apa namja ini benar-benar marah? Untuk apa?

"He-heii.. Kenapa kau marah padaku?" respon Kwangmin dengan balik bertanya.

"Aku yang terlebih dahulu bertanya padamu, Lee Kwangmin. Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" ucap Youngmin dengan nada yang semakin tinggi. Hari ini ternyata bukan hanya Kwangmin yang menjadi aneh, tetapi namja yang serupa dengannya a.k.a Youngmin juga berubah menjadi aneh. Membuat Minwoo yang masih berada di kelas dan memperhatikan dua orang namja yang serupa itu menjadi bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku...tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kwangmin.

"Tidak. Hari ini kau aneh. Sangat aneh. Kenapa hari ini kau tidak menggangguku dan mengikutiku seperti biasanya?!" ucap Youngmin yang sontak membuat Kwangmin yang tadinya tidak melihat langsung ke arah Youngmin, sekarang memusatkan penglihatannya pada namja yang saat itu ada di hadapannya. Menatap langsung ke arah matanya. Melihat aura kemarahan dan...kesepian terpancar dari sepasang mata yang kini tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan cairan bening. Membuat Kwangmin menjadi semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"He-heii.. Kau..menangis.." ucap Kwangmin seraya berjalan mendekati sosok rapuh yang ada di hadapannya. Mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah sosok dihadapannya itu, menyeka cairan bening yang keluar dari mata indah sosok itu dengan jari tangannya selembut yang ia bisa. Kemudian Kwangmin pun mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dan sejurus kemudian, dengan atau tanpa mereka sadari, bagian terlembut dari wajah mereka pun bertautan. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Ciuman yang penuh dengan kelembutan. Cara kedua yang mereka lakukan untuk saling berbagi perasaan. Kembali menciptakan rasa nyaman pada diri mereka masing-masing.

Minwoo, yang saat itu masih ada bersama mereka, menjadi saksi atas apa yang sedang dilakukan dua orang namja yang saat ini tengah memperlihatkan bukti nyata dari perasaan kuat yang sama-sama mereka miliki.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Words: 1.546)

* * *

Kkke~ Bercanda. Masih **TBC** kok... Tapi kalau ternyata ff ini ga ada peminatnya lagi, mungkin aja author bakalan ganti status ff ini dari In-Progress menjadi Complete. :3

So, bagi yang masih mau ff ini dilanjutin,** REVIEW juseyo~ ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Annyeong~**

Wah waah waaah.. Giliran author bilang ga bakalan lanjutin ff ini langsung aja banyak yg review... Author rada kecewa sih sebenarnya, kenapa baru review chap kemarin aja ga dari sebelum-sebelumnya... Padahal review dari readers itu adalah penyemangat author supaya bisa cepat2 lanjutin ff ini lho...

Tapi yasudahlah, mungkin aja readers ga sempat review atau ada yg memang baru baca ff ini. Tapi kalo author pakai kata2 yang sama gimana? Ga sempat lanjutin ff ini, misalnya? Dooohh... Bukannya author sok2an atau ngancam nih yah, tapi tolong hargai tulisan author dengan memberikan komentar mengenai ff ini. Itu aja kok... ^^

Ok. Segitu dulu deh bacot author... Silahkan nikmati lanjutan ff ini~

**.:Someone Who Looks Like Me:.  
**

**.  
**

**Jo Twins (Boyfriend)  
**

**.  
**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje. Typo(s) bertebaran.. Don't like, Don't read...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"He-heii.. Kau..menangis.." ucap Kwangmin seraya berjalan mendekati sosok rapuh yang ada di hadapannya. Mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah sosok dihadapannya itu, menyeka cairan bening yang keluar dari mata indah sosok itu dengan jari tangannya selembut yang ia bisa. Kemudian Kwangmin pun mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dan sejurus kemudian, dengan atau tanpa mereka sadari, bagian terlembut dari wajah mereka pun bertautan. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Ciuman yang penuh dengan kelembutan. Cara kedua yang mereka lakukan untuk saling berbagi perasaan. Kembali menciptakan rasa nyaman pada diri mereka masing-masing.

Minwoo, yang saat itu masih ada bersama mereka, menjadi saksi atas apa yang sedang dilakukan dua orang namja yang saat ini tengah memperlihatkan bukti nyata dari perasaan kuat yang sama-sama mereka miliki.

**.**

**~~~ Someone Who Looks Like Me - Chap 10~~~**

**.**

"Jangan menangis ne.." ucap Kwangmin lembut disaat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Setelah saling merasakan kelembutan satu sama lain, kebutuhan oksigen membuat mereka harus melepas kelembutan itu untuk sementara. Sementara? Ya. Karena tak menunggu waktu lama, mereka pun kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Ciuman yang lebih lama. Tak puas hanya dengan menautkan bibir mereka, Kwangmin mencoba sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Youngmin, meminta akses untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Tanpa diminta, lidah Kwangmin langsung menyusuri setiap inchi mulut Youngmin, tapi Youngmin tak hanya diam. Ia kemudian ikut serta memainkan lidahnya. Ciuman yang diawali dengan kelembutan itu lama-kelamaan semakin memanas. Tangan kanan Kwangmin yang tadinya hanya dibiarkannya bebas sekarang dipindahkannya ke dagu Youngmin, menekannya dengan tujuan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tapi kembali. Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka berdua harus menghentikan kegiatan mereka itu.

Setelah benar-benar mengakhiri ciuman mereka, Kwangmin segera menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani melihat wajah Youngmin yang saat itu tengah merah padam karena baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Disaat pulang sekolah yang notabenenya adalah saat dimana lorong kelas dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang ingin segera kembali ke rumah mereka. Untung saja kelas mereka sudah sepi karena hanya mereka lah yang masih berada disana. Tapi, masih ada kemungkinan murid lain melihat apa yang mereka 'lakukan' bukan? Dan.. tunggu dulu. Hanya mereka? Ya, mereka...bertiga. Disana masih ada Minwoo yang sedari tadi menyaksikan semuanya dengan jelas. Minwoo yang saat ini tengah terdiam kaku melihat manusia serupa yang tengah berada di hadapannya, melihat mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"A..ahh...A-aku..." ucap Youngmin gagap seraya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Disaat ia hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia terhenti oleh tindakan tiba-tiba Kwangmin. Kwangmin memeluknya, memeluknya erat. Seakan-akan jika ia tidak melakukan hal itu, Youngmin akan tiba-tiba menghilang, pergi meninggalkannya..

Minwoo, yang saat itu telah kembali menguasai pikiran sehatnya setelah sebelumnya tenggelam dalam nuansa romance nyata tepat di depan matanya, sekarang berjalan pelan keluar kelas. Ia tidak ingin lebih lagi melihat apa yang nantinya akan manusia serupa itu lakukan. Lebih baik ia menunggu saja di luar kelas dan memastikan tidak ada orang selain dirinya yang tadi sempat atau akan menyaksikan kegiatan sahabatnya bersama seseorang yang berarti bagi sang sahabat tersebut.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae..." ucap Kwangmin lirih.

"Eum, waeyo?"

"Aku ternyata kembali membuatmu marah. Aku selalu saja membuatmu marah padaku,"

"A..ani... Bu-"

"Aku memang orang yang bodoh... Dan juga orang yang aneh seperti apa yang selalu kau katakan padaku..." lanjut Kwangmin tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Youngmin untuk bicara.

"Tidak, bukan be-"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang.. Aku bingung.. Aku benar-benar merasa sendirian.. Disaat semua orang berkumpul bersama keluarga dan teman-teman mereka, aku hanya sendiri.. Disaat orang lain mempunyai tempat untuk bercerita, aku hanya sendiri, memikirkan semuanya sendiri.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.."

"Heii.. Kau ke-"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi.. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini.. Aku-"

"Diamlah dulu sebentar Lee Kwangmin!" ucap Youngmin dengan nada tinggi yang sukses membuat Kwangmin menghentikan kalimatnya.

Youngmin kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka. Memberikan sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Ia kemudian memegang kedua lengan Kwangmin dengan lembut. Sepertinya sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk menenangkan Kwangmin.

"Berceritalah dengan jelas. Biarkan aku memahami semua yang kau ucapkan.." ucap Youngmin lembut seraya melihat tepat ke kedua bola mata hitam namja yang berada di hadapannya saat itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan seteduh mungkin agar namja tersebut bisa tenang dan nyaman karenanya.

Kwangmin yang akhirnya bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba bernafas sedalam yang ia bisa. Kemudian ia menganggkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan mata Youngmin sama teduhnya dengan yang namja serupa dengannya itu miliki. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah namja itu. Entah itu senyum yang bagaimana. Yang jelas dengan melihat senyumannnya itu, sang namja pirang perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kwangmin.

"Emm, ani.. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang.." ucap Kwangmin kemudian dengan masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," respon Youngmin singkat atas perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada namja yang sedang bersamanya itu.

"Ehehe.. Aku akhir-akhir ini ada sedikit masalah dengan manager cafe tempatku bekerja. Hal itu sepertinya benar-benar membuatku kacau.. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa.." jelas Kwangmin yang semuanya adalah dalih belaka. Ucapannya sama sekali berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu,"

"Eh? Oh ayolah... Untuk apa juga aku berbohong, tidak ada gunanya.." elak Kwangmin.

"Ah, terserah kau sajalah kalau begitu," ucap Youngmin yang tiba-tiba kehilangan moodnya. Ia kembali lagi menjadi seorang Jo Youngmin yang selalu jutek dan bicara sekedarnya saja kepada seorang Lee Kwangmin yang sebenarnya dengan atau tanpa ia sadari sudah mengisi hatinya entah sejak kapan.

Kwangmin yang sedang berusaha menghilangkan sifat 'lemah'nya sekarang hanya bisa menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ah, kenapa situasinya kembali menjadi seperti ini? Kacau.

"Eum, ngomong-ngomong... Yang tadi itu...manis..." ucap Kwangmin kemudian seraya menjilati bibirnya. Youngmin yang melihat hal itu wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi merah padam karena menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Kwangmin. Ia kemudian dengan cepat mengambil tasnya yang saat itu tergeletak tak elit di lantai karena terlepas dari genggamannya akibat insiden 'ciuman mendadak' mereka tadi.

Sebelum ia menghilang dari balik pintu, ia terlebih dahulu meneriakkan kata-kata yang jelas adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu Lee Kwangmin!" teriaknya.

_'Ahaha. Aku tahu kau itu berbohong Jo Youngmin,'_ gumam Kwangmin di dalam hatinya yang diikuti dengan seringai di wajahnya. Sampai kapan mereka akan terus bersikap seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu SMA Taeyong kembali dihebohkan oleh sebuah gosip yang masih berhubungan dengan sang murid teladan sekolah. Gosip mengenai sang murid teladan a.k.a Jo Youngmin ini tak pernah luput dari pembicaraan murid-murid SMA Taeyong, terutama murid yeoja. Tetapi kali ini murid namja pun ikut membicarakannya. Sejak Youngmin menampakkan dirinya di gerbang sekolah sampai ia masuk ke dalam kelas, ia selalu merasa diperhatikan. Meskipun hari-hari biasanya dia memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, tetapi pagi itu sedikit berbeda. Murid-murid melihatnya dengan pandangan 'aneh', tidak seperti biasanya.

Disaat ia sampai di kelas, teman sekelasnya langsung menghentikan pekerjaan yang sedang mereka lakukan hanya sekedar untuk memutar bola mata mereka mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik yang Youngmin lakukan. Merasa ia selalu diperhatikan, Youngmin pun mulai merasa risih. Ia kemudian angkat suara, hendak menanyakan hal aneh yang mungkin ada pada dirinya pagi itu.

"Waeyo? Kenapa melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu?" tanya Youngmin kepada salah seorang teman yeoja di kelasnya. Yeoja yang ditanya hanya diam tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tak berani menjawab.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Youngmin pada Minwoo. Karena merasa orang lain selain sahabatnya itu tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, akhirnya ia langsung bertanya pada Minwoo yang saat itu masih sibuk dengan contekan pr-nya. (Jangan ditiru. Hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang terlatih!)

Mendengar pertanyaan Youngmin itu, Minwoo kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. Ia lalu memberi isyarat agar Youngmin sedikit mendekat ke arahnya. Kemudian ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Youngmin hendak membisikkan sesuatu.

"Siapa suruh kalian melakukan 'itu' di sekolah," bisik Minwoo dengan menekankan pada kata 'itu' agar Youngmin bisa memahami maksudnya.

Belum sempat Youngmin memutar otaknya, ucapan seseorang langsung menginterupsi pendengarannya. Membuatnya mau tidak mau menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Itu namjachingu-mu sudah datang Jo Youngmin! Ahahaha.." teriak salah seorang teman sekelasnya seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas. Disana berdiri seorang namja berambut hitam yang tengah terdiam di tempat mendengar teriakan tersebut.

_'Eh tunggu.. Melakukan 'itu'... Namjachingu... Ah!' _Akhirnya Youngmin mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi pagi itu. Otaknya kembali mengingat-ngingat semua kejadian yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya. Suatu kejadian yang pasti tak kan pernah ia lupakan. Kejadian 'bodoh' yang ia dan namja serupa dengannya itu lakukan.

Mengingat hal itu sukses membuat wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Satu per satu detail kejadian yang mereka lakukan sore itu kembali terbayang di pikirannya. Bagaimana sensasi nikmat yang ia rasakan disaat mulut mereka bertemu dan disaat lidah mereka melakukan pergulatan lama. Baru kali itu ia merasakan hal semenarik itu. Menarik? Ya, ia lebih memilih kata itu untuk menggambarkan bagaimana sensasi yang sebenarnya sangat sulit untuk ia gambarkan. Tapi satu hal yang pasti ia ketahui dan jelas-jelas ia pahami dari semua sensasi-sensasi yang ia rasakan itu. Mengetahui arti dari semua perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan sejak bertemu dengan namja aneh itu. Ternyata tanpa ia sadari ia sudah terjatuh dalam 'kesenangan' yang namja itu lakukan terhadapnya. Dan sekarang, setelah ia menyadarinya, dan setelah orang lain juga sudah mengetahui 'hal' itu, apa yang selanjutnya harus ia lakukan? Ia sungguh tak tahu jawaban akan pertanyaan itu.

Berhasil keluar dari ingatan-ingatan menariknya, Youngmin kemudian kembali ke alam nyata. Pikirannya sekarang kembali pada situasi kacau yang akan ia hadapi saat ini dan untuk seterusnya. Kembali memikirkan apa tindakan selanjutnya yang akan ia lakukan terhadap gosip 'nyata' yang tengah beredar sekarang ini. Haruskah ia memberitahukan kepada semua orang kalau hal itu benar? Lalu setelah itu ia dan namja itu akan bahagia selamanya? Seperti itu kah? Oh ayolah. Melihat bagaimana tatapan orang-orang terhadapnya tadi, ia bisa mengetahui kalau itu adalah tatapan yang negatif. Bukanlah tatapan yang mendukung betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Itu adalah tatapan yang bisa langsung menghancurkannya dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari saja. Perasaan khusus terhadap sesama jenis? Apakah ada hal yang lebih gila dari pada itu? Semua orang termasuk ia sekalipun tahu kalau hal itu tidak seharusnya ada. Tapi sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat ia merasakan perasaan tabu itu? Walau mungkin orang menganggap hal ini aneh, bahkan mungkin menjijikkan, tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat. Mungkin ini memang aneh dan menjijikkan. Tapi perasaan ini nyata, murni dan tulus. Apa bedanya dengan perasaan lainnya yang juga sama nyata, murni dan tulusnya?

Sekarang namja berambut hitam yang baru saja memasuki kelas itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Perhatian murid di kelas itu sekarang teralih pada namja yang berwajah sama dengan namja yang beberapa waktu yang lalu juga menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Kembali mereka mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik yang namja itu lakukan sampai akhirnya namja itu pun merasa terganggu akan setiap pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

"Ada yang aneh lagi denganku hari ini?" tanya namja itu datar, mencoba untuk tidak terbawa suasa gelap yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Ada apa? Tidak ada. Kami hanya ingin memperhatikan pasangan baru yang ada di kelas kita ini. Haha.." jawab namja yang tadinya juga angkat suara saat Kwangmin –namja yang bertanya– tadi sampai di kelas mereka. Ia menjawab dengan nada meremehkan diikuti dengan tawa remeh dari teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Tapi maaf saja. Kalian memang pasangan baru, tapi hubungan kalian tidak diterima di kelas kami ini.." tambah murid lainnya dengan mengubah kata 'kelas kita' menjadi 'kelas kami'. Seakan-akan pasangan yang ia maksudkan itu bukanlah bagian dari kelas yang ia maksud.

"Kalian hanya akan membuat nama kelas ini menjadi buruk!" Murid yang lain pun ikut menambahkan. Youngmin, namja yang merupakan bagian dari 'pasangan' yang mereka maksudkan itu sekarang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bahkan juga ingin sekali menutup telinganya agar tidak lagi mendengar tambahan kata-kata buruk yang nanti akan dikeluarkan oleh teman sekelasnya. Ya.. kalau yang seperti itu masih bisa disebut 'teman'.

Minwoo, yang tadinya masih berkutat dengan pr sekarang juga ikut terdiam. Alasannya? Ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata teman sekelasnya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang seperti itu. Terlebih orang yang mereka katai itu adalah sahabatnya dan ini adalah yang kedua kalinya. Benar-benar sangat tidak mudah untuk berada pada posisi Youngmin dan juga Kwangmin saat itu. Apa orang-orang yang berkata buruk dan kasar seperti itu pernah berpikir bagaimana jika mereka berada pada posisi mereka (baca: Kwangmin-Youngmin)? Bagaimana jika mereka merasakan perasaan tabu itu? Mungkin mereka tidak tahu, tapi Minwoo tahu. Ia tahu dengan pasti bagaimana rasanya. Karena itu adalah hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap seorang...namja.

Fokus kembali kepada sang penanya tadi. Ia awalnya tidak mengerti maksud dari jawban-jawaban tersebut. Tapi akhirnya otaknya mengirim sinyal-sinyal petunjuk agar ia bisa memahami situasi yang terjadi. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Youngmin yang saat itu masih menundukkan wajahnya. Ia menyadari kalau namja pirang itu tengah kebingungan. Dan kali ini sepertinya ia lagi-lagi harus menyelesaikan persoalan ini agar namja itu tidak berada dalam posisi dijauhi dan dianggap buruk oleh orang lain seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Ia sadar kalau namja itu adalah seorang murid teladan di sekolah. Dan seorang murid teladan seharusnya tidak terlibat dengan persoalan seperti ini. Persoalan yang bisa mencoreng nama baiknya sebagai murid yang seharusnya menjadi contoh yang baik untuk seluruh murid di sekolah mereka. Ia kembali harus menghapuskan gosip yang kembali berkaitan dengannya dan namja itu. (Masih ingat insiden 'mengompas' sebelumnya kan?) Menghapuskannya agar namja itu bisa menjalani hari-harinya dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian maksudkan," ucap Kwangmin masih dengan nada datarnya. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Inilah jalan satu-satunya yang bisa terpikir olehnya saat ini. Jalan yang mungkin bisa menghapuskan gosip buruk mengenai Youngmin. Hanya Youngmin. Karena kali ini, lagi-lagi ia harus melupakan image baik yang saat itu telah susah payah ia dapatkan setelah sebelumnya dulu pernah ia relakan masih untuk namja itu.

Mendengar Kwangmin masih bisa membalas ucapan orang-orang itu dengan nada datar plus dingin itu, Youngmin kemudian memberanikan dirnya untuk menoleh ke arah namja itu. Disana ia melihat ekspresi wajah Kwangmin yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kemarin ia lihat.

"Heh. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu seperti itu. Mengesalkan!"

"Aku serius. Apa maksud 'pasangan baru' yang kalian ucapkan barusan itu? Siapa? Aku? Dengan siapa?"

"Sudahlah Lee Kwangmin. Kami semua sudah tahu kalau kemarin saat pulang sekolah kalian melakukan hal itu. Jangan harap tidak ada orang yang melihat apa yang kalian lakukan saat itu. Kau lucu sekali. Ck."

"Kemarin? Oh, yang kalian maksudkan itu...ini..." Kalimat Kwangmin berhenti disana dan kemudian ia dengan cepat meraih dagu salah seorang yeoja yang ada di dekatnya. Ia lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir yeoja itu yang sontak membuat semua orang terkejut dan tak percaya. Semua orang itu berarti tak terkucuali dengan Youngmin. Matanya melihat tajam seolah-olah mencoba mencari tahu apakah yang ia lihat saat itu nyata. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di otaknya. Tapi tak menununggu waktu lama karena semuanya langsung dijawab langsung oleh Kwangmin.

"Kalau itu yang kalian maksud, maaf saja.. Hal seperti itu bukanlah hal spesial lagi untukku. Aku bisa melakukannya dengan siapa saja yang aku suka. Dan 'namja itu' tidak terkecuali. Jadi aku harap kalian jangan menyebar gosip yang tak berguna seperti itu.." ucap Kwangmin dingin.

Youngmin yang mendengar hal itu sekarang benar-benar berharap kalau semuanya ini hanyalah mimpi. Apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar saat itu tidaklah nyata. Semuanya begitu mendadak.. Disaat ia baru saja akan merasakan apa itu cinta, tiba-tiba saja ia langsung mendapatkan kejutan mental dan perasaan seperti ini. Apakah ia adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi lambat seperti itu? Orang yang benar-benar tidak paham akan cinta. Sungguh bodoh..

_'Oh, bukanlah hal spesial lagi untukmu ya.. Ternyata begitu.. Haha... Kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ada Jo Youngmin. Bisa-bisanya kau mencintai orang yang seperti itu...'_ ucap Youngmin di dalam hatinya yang kemudian diikuti dengan jatuhnya cairan bening yang biasa kita sebut air mata. Cairan bening itu jatuh tetes demi tetes tanpa bisa terkontrol oleh namja pirang itu. Untungnya saat itu ia sudah kembali pada posisi menundukkan wajahnya sehingga tidak ada orang yang tahu bagaimana sakitnya ia saat itu. Tak seorang pun.

.

.

.

_Cinta datang disaat aku tak ingin disakiti dan pergi disaat aku ingin memiliki..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

(Words: 2.476)

* * *

.

.

Oke~ Itu dia lanjutan ff yang ternyata cukup laku ini... Semakin banyak yg review, semakin cepat author update lanjutannya... :)

**So, review juseyo~ ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**.:Someone Who Looks Like Me:.  
**

**.  
**

**Jo Twins (Boyfriend)  
**

**.  
**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje. Typo(s) bertebaran.. Don't like, Don't read...  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"Kalau itu yang kalian maksud, maaf saja.. Hal seperti itu bukanlah hal spesial lagi untukku. Aku bisa melakukannya dengan siapa saja yang aku suka. Dan 'namja itu' tidak terkecuali. Jadi aku harap kalian jangan menyebar gosip yang tak berguna seperti itu.." ucap Kwangmin dingin.

Youngmin yang mendengar hal itu sekarang benar-benar berharap kalau semuanya ini hanyalah mimpi. Apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar saat itu tidaklah nyata. Semuanya begitu mendadak.. Disaat ia baru saja akan merasakan apa itu cinta, tiba-tiba saja ia langsung mendapatkan kejutan mental dan perasaan seperti ini. Apakah ia adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi lambat seperti itu? Orang yang benar-benar tidak paham akan cinta. Sungguh bodoh..

_'Oh, bukanlah hal spesial lagi untukmu ya.. Ternyata begitu.. Haha... Kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ada Jo Youngmin. Bisa-bisanya kau mencintai orang yang seperti itu...'_ ucap Youngmin di dalam hatinya yang kemudian diikuti dengan jatuhnya cairan bening yang biasa kita sebut air mata. Cairan bening itu jatuh tetes demi tetes tanpa bisa terkontrol oleh namja pirang itu. Untungnya saat itu ia sudah kembali pada posisi menundukkan wajahnya sehingga tidak ada orang yang tahu bagaimana sakitnya ia saat itu. Tak seorang pun.

.

.

.

_Cinta datang disaat aku tak ingin disakiti dan pergi disaat aku ingin memiliki..._

**.**

**~~~ Someone Who Looks Like Me - Chap 11~~~**

**.**

Akhirnya pembicaraan mengenai pasangan baru di kelas 2-A berakhir dan digantikan dengan pembicaraan buruk mengenai kelakuan seorang Lee Kwangmin. Kembali lagi namja itu mendapati dirinya dilihat dengan tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari murid-murid lainnya. Karena seperti biasa, gosip-gosip sangat mudah beredar di SMA Taeyong. Apalagi gosip yang menyangkut keburukan orang lain. Jangan tanya kenapa. Karena sepertinya orang-orang memang lebih cenderung membicarakan keburukan orang lain dari pada hal-hal baik yang orang lain punya. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan yang sudah mendarah daging.

Kwangmin, sang korban dari kebiasaan buruk manusia itu sekarang dengan tenangnya berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolah tanpa peduli dengan tatapan buruk orang-orang kepadanya. Ah, sebenarnya bukannya tidak peduli, tetapi ia mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dirinya sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk melakukan hal itu demi menghilangkan berita-berita tak mengenakkan mengenai seorang Jo Youngmin yang ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja. Ingat itu, NAMJA. Bukankah itu berarti ia adalah seorang gay? Entahlah apakah gay itu buruk atau tidak. Tetapi yang jelas sepertinya hal itu adalah sesuatu yang dianggap menjijikkan dan itu terbukti dari sikap 'teman-teman' sekelasnya yang seakan-akan beranggapan seperti itu. Hhh... Ya, yang harus ia lakukan saat itu adalah menghilangkan berita itu agar nama Jo Youngmin tetap baik dan namja itu (Youngmin) tidak akan risih lagi dengan tatapan orang-orang terhadapnya. Tetapi apakah benar Youngmin akan senang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh namja yang serupa dengannya itu?

Masih berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan masalah-masalah yang selalu hadir secara bergantian dalam kesehariannya. Dimulai dengan kehadiran orang-orang suruhan appanya. Disaat ia merasa bahwa dirinya hanyalah sendirian. Lalu disaat ia sudah bisa merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan, sekarang malah muncul masalah yang lainnya. Apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat sehingga semua masalah itu datang menghampirinya? Ia sudah tidak yakin lagi dengan dirinya. Apakah ia akan sanggup melewati semua itu...sendirian? Apakah ia harus kembali ke tempat yang dulu ia sebut rumah itu? Kembali menjadi robot yang disuruh melaksanakan ini-itu sesuai dengan kemauan lelaki paruh baya itu? Lelaki yang dulu menikahi ibunya. Ibunya yang kini sudah pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Menyisakan ruang kasih sayang yang kosong di hatinya. Kasih sayang yang ia rindukan. Ia berharap namja itu bisa menutupi ruang kosong itu. Tetapi sepertinya harapan itu harus ia lupakan.

.

.

.

"Hei, Youngie..." ucap seorang namja kepada sahabatnya yang saat itu seakan-akan kehilangan semangat hidup. Berlebihankah? Tidak juga. Karena itulah gambaran yang tertangkap oleh namja berambut hitam pendek dan berparas manis untuk seorang namja itu.

Sang sahabat yang ditanya tidak menunjukkan respon apa-apa. Namja pirang itu tetap dengan posisinya, menatap kosong ke arah buku bacaan yang ada ditangannya. Buku itu tidak benar-benar ia baca. Matanya memang tertuju ke arah buku itu tetapi pikirannya sekarang entah berada dimana. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar namanya yang sudah entah berapa kali diucapkan oleh namja yang menemaninya 'berdiam' di kamarnya saat itu.

"Hei, Jo Youngmin-ssi!" ucap Minwoo, sang sahabat, dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada respon dari namja yang sedang bersamanya saat itu.

Minwoo mulai risih. Ia kemudian mengambil buku yang sedang berada ditangan Youngmin kemudian memukulkan buku yang cukup tebal itu ke kepala namja itu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat sang korban meringis kesakitan.

"A..appo..." ringis namja itu seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ucap Minwoo dengan sedikit senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Ck. Apa yang kau lakukan.. Sakit..." respon Youngmin sambil menatap kesal ke arah Minwoo dan hal itu membuat namja itu juga menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang sama.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu kepadamu Youngmin-ssi.. Sedari tadi aku hanya dibiarkan mematung disini dan kau sibuk sendiri menatap kosong buku itu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kalau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan disini selain mematung begitu seharusnya kau tidak usah ikut ke rumahku tadi," jawab Youngmin asal. Hal itu membuat Minwoo semakin kesal. Apa-apaan jawaban seperti itu. Bukan penjelasan yang seperti itu yang ia inginkan.

"Ya, kau benar. Seharusnya aku tidak usah datang kesini tadi. Baiklah, aku pulang," ucap Minwoo meng-iya-kan kemudian ia berjalan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dan keluar dari kamar Youngmin dengan tak lupa membanting pintu agar menimbulkan efek kekesalan yang lebih nyata(?).

Youngmin terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Argh... Sial. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?!" ucap Youngmin seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tetapi tak lama kemudian ia pun berdiri dan mengganti pakaiannya hendak pergi ke suatu tempat.

Disaat ia sampai di ruang tengah, disana terlihat halmoni sedang duduk sambil merajut sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebuah syal. Melihat kedatangan Youngmin dengan pakaian rapi seperti itu, halmoni pun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak lalu membuka suara.

"Waah... Cucu halmoni mau kemana rapi-rapi begitu?" tanya halmoni sambil memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya.

"Mau pergi keluar sebentar halmoni, mau cari angin segar. Boleh kan?" wajab Youngmin asal. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu akan pergi kemana. Yang jelas ia tidak bisa berdiam diri saja di rumah dan terhanyut dalam pemikiran-pemikiran kusutnya.

"Emm, ya.. Boleh-boleh saja. Tapi nanti belikan halmoni oleh-oleh ya?" ucap halmoni dengan diselipi canda. Youngmin yang mendengar hal itu mau tak mau tertawa. Ternyata halmoninya memiliki selera humor juga.

"Ehehe.. Halmoni tenang saja. Itu pasti. Oia, aku pergi dulu yah..."

"Hati-hati..."

"Ne.."

.

.

.

"Eh, kenapa aku pergi ke tempat ini?" ucap Youngmin pada dirinya sendiri setelah sadar sekarang ia berada dimana. Sedari tadi ia tidak begitu fokus kemana arah yang ia tuju. Ia hanya menuruti kemana hatinya ingin pergi. Eh, tunggu. Hatinya ingin pergi? Apa itu berarti hatinya ingin pergi ke tempat ini?

Youngmin terdiam sebentar lalu memperhatikan sebuah cafe yang berada tepat di depan matanya sekarang. Kemudian satu per satu kejadian yang pernah terjadi di tempat ini bermunculan di kepalanya.

_'Ini cafe tempat namja itu bekerja..._'gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hei, bukankah kau Youngmin?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang. Sontak Youngmin pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja keriting berdiri disana. Rasanya ia pernah melihat namja itu sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak ingat kapan dan dimana.

"Ah, ne..."

"Oia, aku Jeongmin. Namja yang tempo hari mengantarkan Kwangmin ke UKS," jelas namja itu lebih lanjut.

"A..iya... Aku ingat. Terima kasih karena saat itu emm...hyung telah mengantarkan namja aneh itu ke UKS," ucap Youngmin sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja kata 'terima kasih' terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ne, sama-sama. Lagi pula namja yang kau sebut aneh itu sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri walaupun kami jarang bertemu. Oia, kita bicaranya di dalam saja yuk," ajak Jeongmin sambil menyeret(?) Youngmin masuk ke dalam cafe.

Setelah sampai di dalam, mereka pun mencari tempat duduk dan mendapatkan tempat di sudut ruangan disamping kaca jendela besar yang langsung memperlihatkan jalanan sore yang ramai di wilayah Injeon. Mereka diam sebentar disana sampai kemudian Jeongmin memanggil Hyunseong untuk mendatangi meja mereka.

Awalnya Hyunseong tidak mengetahui siapa namja yang sedang bersama dengan namjachingunya itu. Tetapi disaat ia sudah sampai di meja yang kedua namja itu tempati, ia terkejut melihat keberadaan Youngmin disana. Hyunseong kemudian dengan cepat berjalan ke belakang Youngmin dan menutupi wajah Youngmin dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Youngmin + Jeongmin terkejut dan bertanya-tanya.

"H-hei changi... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jeongmin seraya melepaskan tangan Hyunseong + sapu tangan yang ada padanya yang saat itu masih berada di wajah Youngmin.

"Uhuk-uhuk" (ceritanya ini suara batuk) Youngmin terbatuk sesaat setelah sapu tangan itu terlepas dari wajahnya. Nafasnya sedikit sesak karena Hyunseong mendekap wajahnya dengan cukup kuat.

"A-ahh... Mianhae... Tapi bisakah kau menutupi wajahmu?" ucap Hyunseong seraya memberikan sapu tangan yang tadi digunakannya untuk menutupi wajah Youngmin kepada namja itu.

"Eh.."

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhnya menutupi wajahnya seperti itu changi? Agar tidak ada orang yeoja pengunjung cafe ini yang jatuh hati padanya?" tanya Jeongmin asal.

**#jtakk**

Hyunseong menjitak kepala Jeongmin.

"Hei.. appo..." ucap Jeongmin sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan Hyunseong. Youngmin yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan apa yang dua orang namja itu lakukan. Tetapi dibalik kediamannya itu, ada satu hal yang dipikirkannya. Apa hubungan kedua namja yang bersamanya saat itu? 'Changi'? Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya Youngmin. Ia lebih memilih menanyakan hal itu dari pada menanyakan maksud Hyunseong menyuruhnya menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasa hal itu lebih penting untuk ditanyakan karena menyangkut dengan apa yang juga dialaminya saat sekarang ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan Youngmin, kedua namja yang ditanya pun saling berpandangan dan kemudian tertawa.

"Eh.. Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Ah, maaf-maaf.." ucap Jeongmin. Lalu ia kembali menoleh ke arah Hyunseong, memberi isyarat agar namjachingunya itu menjelaskan hubungan mereka.

"Menurutmu?" Hyunseong malah balik bertanya kepada Youngmin.

Youngmin terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu mengangkat suara. "Sepertinya begitu," ucapnya.

"Nah itu tahu," respon Hyunseong. "Ada yang membuatmu heran?" lanjut Hyunseong kemudian.

"A..ani... Sepertinya kalian bahagia," ucap Youngmin dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk digambarkan. Setelah itu tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi suram.

"Oia, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi changi," ucap Jeongmin mulai mengangkat suara kembali setelah kebisuaan sementara yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ekspresi Youngmin kembali berubah. Tingkat kesuraman berkurang. Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran mengenai hal itu.

"Ah, iya. Sampai lupa. Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu ada orang-orang berpakaian hitam datang kesini untuk mencari Kwangmin dan hal itu membuat wajah Kwangmin menjadi pucat. Ia tergesa-gesa pergi meninggalka cafe. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin ditemukan oleh orang-orang itu," jelas Hyunseong dengan suara kecil agar pengunjung cafe lainnya tidak mendengarkan ucapannya.

Youngmin yang mendengar disebutnya nama Kwangmin langsung menaikkan wajahnya. Walaupun ia sedang ada masalah dengan namja itu, tetapi tetap saja sesuatu di dalam dirinya mendorongnya untuk mencari tahu mengenai apa saja yang berhubungan dengan namja itu.

"Orang-orang berpakaian hitam? Siapa mereka?" tanya Youngmin dengan nada serius. Hyunseong menoleh ke arahnya. Memperhatikan wajah Youngmin dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sampai saat ini dia belum menghubungiku untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin menceritakan masalah itu padaku," jelas Hyunseong dengan nada lemah. Tersirat kekecewaan disana. "Aku tidak tahu masalahnya seperti apa. Tetapi untuk jaga-jaga, sebaiknya kau menutupi wajahmu. Bisa saja nanti orang-orang itu datang lagi atau mungkin manager cafe melihatmu dan bisa menyangka kau adalah Kwangmin karena wajah kalian sangat mirip," lanjut Hyunseong.

"Emm... Begitu yah... Maafkan aku," ucap Youngmin seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eh, tidak. Tidak usah meminta maaf. Oia, bagaimana keadaan Kwangmin sekarang? Dia pergi ke sekolah kan?" tanya Hyunseong.

"A..itu... Emm, dia baik-baik saja,"

"Ani.. Dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja," ralat Jeongmin cepat. Ia berada di sekolah yang sama dan tentunya ia sudah mendengar kabar buruk yang beredar mengenai Kwangmin di sekolah. Jawaban yang berbeda dari kedua namja itu membuat Hyunseong bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi, yang benar yang mana?" tanya Hyunseong sambil menoleh bergantian ke arah Youngmin dan Jeongmin.

Youngmin menoleh sebentar ke arah Jeongmin memberi isyarat kepada Jeongmin agar ia diberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya. Jeongmin mengangguk menyetujuinya, karena sepertinya namja itu akan lebih mengetahui situasi yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Emm.. Apa aku bisa menjelaskan hal ini kepa-"

"Kau harus," potong Hyunseong sebelum Youngmin dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ne, baiklah. Kurasanya hyung berdua akan bisa memahami situasinya dengan baik. Aku langsung pada intinya saja. Tempo hari Kwangmin menciumku," ucap Youngmin. Hal itu sontak membuat Hyunseong sedikit terkejut. Ternyata namja yang telah dianggap adiknya sendiri itu (Kwangmin) telah melakukan hal sejauh itu. "Jujur saja, saat itu aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata tanpa sadar aku sudah menyukai namja aneh itu. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Namja itu hanya mempermainkanku saja," lanjut Youngmin.

Hyunseong menatap Youngmin, dalam. Lalu ia bertanya, "Kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya di depan murid-murid di kelas kami."

"Benarkah yang kau katakan itu? Aku tidak yakin Kwangmin adalah orang yang seperti itu."

"Tetapi yang aku ucapkan itu benar adanya. Dia mencium seorang yeoja tepat di depanku, di depan semua murid-murid di kelas! Dan dia mengatakan kalau hal itu bukanlah hal spesial lagi untuknya.." ucap Youngmin dengan nada tinggi. Membuat pengunjung cafe sontak melihat ke arah mereka. Tetapi nampaknya Youngmin tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia terlalu terfokus dengan ingatannya mengenai kejadian yang terjadi hari itu. Kejadian yang membuat ia menjadi kacau. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi hal yang benar dan yang salah yang ia perbuat. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya menetes. Ia lalu tertunduk lesu. Isakan tangis terdengar dari mulut namja pirang itu. Tidak biasanya ia menangis seperti ini. Seperti apapun masalah yang ia hadapi belum pernah membuatnya menangis. Ia menangis hanya setelah namja itu muncul di kehidupannya. Benar-benar merubah hidupnya. Namja yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya itu.

"Benar yang dikatakannya changi. Berita mengenai hal itu sudah tersebar di sekolah," tambah Jeongmin.

"Pasti ada maksud lain dari apa yang ia lakukan itu. Aku yakin Kwangmin memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang Youngmin miliki. Setiap kami bercerita, yang diceritakannya selalu saja hal yang berhubungan denganmu, Youngmin. Dan dilihat dari tatapan matanya saat itu, aku bisa menjamin kalau ia tidaklah berbohong," ucap Hyunseong mencoba menenangkan Youngmin. Tapi walaupun begitu, semua yang ia ucapkan itu adalah benar. Tetapi nampaknya Youngmin tidak bisa begitu saja percaya dengan apa yang Hyunseong ucapkan. Ia tidak merespon apa-apa.

"Emm... Walau aku tidak bisa memberikan bukti yang jelas padamu, tetapi jika kata-kataku bisa menjadi bukti, sejauh ini Hyunseongie tidak pernah berbohong," ucap Jeongmin dengan nada lembut. Tetapi Youngmin masih saja diam. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya kembali.

Kebisuan pun tak terelakkan. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang angkat suara. Sebenarnya itu adalah waktu yang lama digunakan Hyunseong untuk bercerita dengan 'pengunjung' cafe. Tetapi ia merasa ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ah, bahkan ia lupa menanyakan pesanan kedua pengunjung itu.

"Apa..sebelum 'kejadian' itu ada hal yang terjadi? Hal-hal yang mungkin mendorongnya untuk melakukan 'hal itu'. Kau pasti bisa mengerti maksudku," ucap Hyunseong mulai angkat suara kembali. Ia tiba-tiba saja mendapat cara untuk segera menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini.

Youngmin, namja yang ditanya berpikir sebentar. Kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sebenarnya ingin sesegera mungkin ia lupakan. _'Hal-hal yang mungkin mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal itu..? Ah. Jangan-jangan...'_

"Murid-murid di kelas menatap aneh ke arah kami berdua..." ucap Youngmin kemudian.

"Eh, bisa lebih dijelaskan?"

"Mereka mengetahui apa yang aku dan emm..Kwangmin lakukan. Dan sepertinya mereka menganggap hal itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang selama ini mereka yakini,"

"Maksudmu...hubungan sesama jenis?"

"Ne, bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Ck. Pikiran yang dangkal. Tetapi dengan begitu, sekarang aku bisa mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran anak itu," ucap Hyunseong.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Youngmin tak mengerti dengan apa yang Hyunseong maksudkan.

"Berdasarkan cerita yang aku dengar dari Kwangmin dan Jeongminie, kau adalah murid teladan di sekolah, benar?"

"N..ne,"

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi jika kabar mengenai seorang murid teladan ternyata adalah penyuka sesama jenis tersebar di sekolah? Karena berdasarkan apa yang selama ini kita ketahui, di kalangan masyarakat pada umumnya hal itu adalah sesuatu yang tabu. Walau tentunya itu adalah pemikiran orang-orang yang berakal sempit," lanjut Hyunseong.

Youngmin tampak berpikir. Ia mencoba menghubung-hubungkan semua yang telah diucapkan oleh Hyunseong. Ternyata namja yang baru ia temui dua kali itu masih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau Kwangmin bukanlah orang yang bersifat buruk seperti yang sudah ia tanamkan kepada dirinya setelah kejadian itu. Mungkin saja namja itu ternyata lebih memahami Kwangmin dibandingkan dirinya yang hanya bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Terbawa perasaan. Bagaimana bisa seorang murid teladan sepertinya berubah menjadi orang yang seperti itu?

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik semua hal yang aku ucapkan padamu, Youngmin. Ini demi dirimu dan juga demi Kwangmin. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus kembali bekerja. Oia, kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Aku..sepertinya harus segera pulang," ucap Youngmin. Ia pun berdiri dan hendak berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh, Hyunseong memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Eits... Jangan harap kau bisa keluar hidup-hidup sebelum membeli sesuatu dari cafe ini," ucap Hyunseong dengan wajah serius.

"E..e..maksudnya?"

"Ahaha... Bercanda... Tidak usah buru-buru pulang. Cobalah dulu minuman di cafe ini. Ada minuman penghilang beban pikiran lho.." tawar Hyunseong, kali ini dengan wajah cerianya.

"Ayo, duduk kembali murid teladan. Kali ini aku yang traktir. Mumpung lagi baik.. Hehe..." tambah Jeongmin.

"N..ne, baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari pun kembali tiba. Semalaman Youngmin menuruti saran dari Hyunseong untuk memikirkan semua hal yang telah mereka bicaran hari itu di cafe. Mulai dari kedatangan orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang mencari Kwangmin sampai mengenai hubungan antara 'kejadian' yang dilihat Youngmin di kelas dengan hal-hal buruk yang bisa membuat Kwangmin melakukan hal itu. Ya, kali ini Youngmin sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan pasti dari apa yang telah ia bicarakan dengan Hyunseong di hari sebelumnya. Dan hal ini harus ia bicarakan dengan namja itu, Lee Kwangmin.

Dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya, Youngmin berjalan menuju kelas 2-A. Pikirannya sudah tidak lagi kusut hari itu. Ia sudah mendapatkan pencerahan yang sukses membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Ia akui, cinta itu memang aneh. Terkadang membuat kita jadi hilang akal dan terkadang juga bisa membuat kita jadi sangat bersemangat untuk datang ke sekolah(?). Ia sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah namja yang serupa dengannya itu. Ini bukan karena ia ingin melihat pantulan wajahnya di wajah namja itu, ia memiliki cermin di rumahnya. Ini adalah hal yang berhubungan dengan kesenangan batin. Entahlah apa penyebabnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, hal pertama yang ia perhatikan adalah tempat duduk di sudut kelas dekat jendela. Tempat duduk yang ditempati oleh Kwangmin setiap harinya. Sepertinya Kwangmin sangat menyenangi tempat duduk itu karena jika ia bosan dengan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, ia bisa melihat keluar jendela untuk melihat murid-murid yang sedang berolah raga di lapangan atau hanya untuk sekedar menatap langit di atas sana. Sebenarnya tanpa sadar Youngmin selalu memperhatikan kebiasaan Kwangmin yang satu ini.

_'Eh, namja itu belum datang...' _gumam Youngmin disaat ia melihat kursi kosong di sudut sana. Ia lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sebelum ia sampai di tempat duduknya, ada satu hal yang baru terpikirkan oleh Youngmin. Minwoo! Ya ampun, ia melupakan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Pasti namja itu sangat marah padanya karena kejadian di rumahnya kemarin.

Dengan hati-hati Youngmin berjalan menuju tempat duduk Minwoo yang sebenarnya berada di sebelah tempat duduknya. Namja itu sekarang tengah sibuk dengan buku yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Emm... Minwoo-ah..." ucap Youngmin dengan nada sebersalah mungkin. Mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya, ia menoleh sebentar. Tapi setelah itu ia kembali fokus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

"Mianhae Minwoo-ah... Kemarin itu aku sedang kacau. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu,"

"Kau memang harus merasa bersalah karena kau memang benar-benar bersalah," ucap Minwoo ketus.

"Kau masih marah padaku? Ayolah... Maafkan aku..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau meminjamkanku pr matematikamu. Ahh... Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali..." ucap Minwoo kemudian sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kali ini tidak dengan nada ketus seperti sebelumnya. Melainkan dengan nada putus asa. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan trigonometri yang menjadi tugas matematika mereka hari itu.

Youngmin tertegun sebentar. "Eh, tugas matematika?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Jangan bilang kau melupakan tugas itu,"

_'Gawat...'_ ucap Youngmin dalam hati. Ia kemudian segera memeriksa buku tugas matematikanya. Disana terlihat beberapa rumus-rumus trigonometri beserta angka-angka dan hal lain yang menyertainya. _'Fiuh... Untung saja sudah aku kerjakan jauh-jauh hari,'_ ucap Youngmin lega seraya mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya. Ini..." ucap Youngmin lalu ia memberikan buku tugasnya kepada Minwoo. Tetapi sebelum buku itu sampai ke tangan Minwoo, Youngmin kembali angkat suara. "Jadi, kau memaafkanku kan?"

"Iya... Aku sebenarnya sudah memaafkanmu kok. Aku tahu hari itu dirimu pasti galau gara-gara Kwangmin. Benar kan?"

"A..apa sih. Sok tahu!"

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja. Ah, tidak. Yang terpenting sekarang pinjamkan aku tugasmu itu. Palli..."

"Iya iya.. Ini..."

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa kegiatan belajar mengajar hari itu sudah berakhir. Murid-murid menampakkan kekeceriaan mereka karena bisa terbebas dari jam-jam suram di sekolah. Tetapi disana terlihat seorang murid namja yang tengah berdiam diri. Bukan karena ia terlalu rajin sehingga tidak mau jam belajar di sekolah hari itu berankhir, tetapi ada satu hal yang menjadi pikirannya sejak pagi tadi.

_'Kenapa... Pada akhirnya namja itu tidak menampakkan dirinya di sekolah...' _

Kebahagiaan sepertinya tidak berpihak padanya. Disaat ia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang diharapkannya, orang itu malah tidak menampakkan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian namja itu teringat sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan benda elektronik kecil dari dalam saku celananya. Mencari sebuah kontak yang ada di benda elektronik tersebut kemudian menekan tombol pemanggil(?). Tak lama ia pun disambungkan dengan kontak yang ia tuju.

_"Yeoboseyo..."_ ucap orang di seberang telpon dengan nada lemah.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang..?" tanya Youngmin, si penelpon.

_"Aku.. sedang berada di rumah..."_ jawab si penelpon masih dengan suara lemah.

"Kau kenapa namja aneh? Ada apa dengan suaramu?"

_"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan,"_

Si penelpon terdiam. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian pingsannya namja yang ia anggap aneh itu. Jangan-jangan...

_'Sial..!' _

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

(Words: 3.333)

* * *

.

.

**Review juseyo~ ^^**


End file.
